Brush with Death
by Necessary-Evil
Summary: A sudden and swift attack causes Harry to act and finish the battle that has been going on since the start of time. New powers but not superpowerful harry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the edited version of the first chap, thanks to Yami Rose Dark Elemental Goddess**

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling…and not to me.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Brush with Death

* * *

**

A sixteen year boy leant on his windowsill, raven black hair gently swaying in the wind.

A gentle sigh escaped his lips as he gazed down at the party below his window. It was a small party really, only his cousin, two girls, and Piers were present, but Harry wished he could partake all the same.

A loud crack of thunder caused Harry's head to jerk up so fast he thought he broke something.

Harry regarded the approaching storm suspiciously, although now days he regarded everything with suspicion.

Harry wearily stepped back from the window sill and made slow steps through the messy room to his equally messy bed.

Harry hardly left his room anymore, whenever he left he felt strong feelings of guilt and anger.

No letters had come from his friends this summer, _probably because of Dumbledore…but I suppose it may be for the better._

Rain spattered against the Dursley's roof slowly getting louder and more frequent, until the only thing Harry could hear was the rain and the very faint sound of music drifting up from downstairs.

Harry sat at his small desk and picked up his quill, _Time to get back to work_.

Harry started scratching away at his 'extra-curricular' DADA work that he had put upon himself in an attempt to prepare himself…for the inevitable.

Harry laid down his quill silently and put the open book on the growing pile of the Defense books that he had already gone through.

His sixth year had yet to begin, and Harry was already working harder than he has ever done before.

Harry rose and stretched, cocking an ear to listen for sounds coming from downstairs.

Harry sighed as he heard laughter, no chance at getting a snack now.

He hit the floor, dust rising in billows as he did so.

Harry rose up and held himself up for a few moments then went down again.

His push-ups slowly gained speed, and sweat started to form on his face.

After he had worn himself out, Harry collapsed on to the floor with a slight thump.

Physical and mental exhaustion was the only way Harry could forget…forget what had happened…what he thought he had caused.

Harry rolled onto his back started his sit-ups.

_I brought this on myself._

"So, Dudley, I heard you had a cousin living with you," Theresa said smiling. Dudley paled, but he tried to keep the panic out his voice when he replied, "Yeah…but he is never around, he hangs out with the wrong kind of people…why?"

Theresa shrugged, "Just wondering."

Bright light, so sudden and oh so bright, brought Harry to his feet faster than he though possible, as he leapt toward his window, the storm was really raging, lightning stuck everywhere and the strange lights and explosions were striking frequently.

_That can't be a natural storm…_

An explosion rocked the house as if an earthquake was underway.

Harry lurched to his feet and looked at the window to see the swish of black robes before they disappeared.

Harry cursed and swept up the katana he had received in the mail as a gift from select people in the order, namely Moody, as 'gifts' to keep his mind of Sirius.

Another explosion rocked the house.

Harry barreled out his room and charged down the steps just as the front door the Dursley's house exploded.

Harry didn't think twice as he ran straight into the Deatheaters, now assembled in the room.

Harry managed to rain punches and kicks on as many people as he could before he was blown into the opposite wall.

Harry slid down the wall and all but crumpled.

His eyes snapped open, and he rolled sideways to avoid the curse that hit the wall.

Harry drew his Katana with a roar and slashed out, slicing the closest Deatheater across the stomach and sending him to his knees.

He twirled around and grabbed a Deatheater and held the Katana to his throat.

"Drop your wands," Harry croaked, "or he dies."

The Deatheaters laughed at him. "Do you think we care if he dies?" one of them said and promptly began laughing again.

A gunshot rang out, the bullet hit the wall far from anyone, but it did cause the laughing to stop…for a moment.

"Look at this Muggle, thinks he can kill us with his Muggle weapon," they all laughed again.

Harry growled and pushed the Deatheater in his hold forward and into the chest of a nearby comrade of his as he lunged at Vernon who was shakily holding a handgun in front of him.

Harry hit his uncle around the waist and sent the both to the ground, just in time to avoid several killing curses.

Harry picked up the discarded hand gun and fired, straight into a Deatheaters chest killing him.

The man slumped to the ground a surprised expression on his face.

"Still think Muggle weapons won't work on you?" Harry said harshly.

Harry didn't give them time to reply as he shot someone else, this time in the head.

Harry rolled onto his feet and lunged driving his Katana into a Deatheater's stomach.

Harry turned to see the last Deatheater making a break for it.

"Should I kill him?" Harry asked more to himself than anyone else.

"Yes," he heard Dudley stutter.

Harry nodded at cocked the gun, sending a prayer out that the luck he had just before was still with him when he attempted this shot.

Harry pulled the trigger, watching blood splatter as the bullet impacted against the back of the Deatheaters head, sending him to the ground to lie in a pool of his own blood.

Harry sighed and let his arm drop back to his side, gun still held tightly.

Harry must have looked quite the sight with ragged clothes, his ripped shirt exposing most of, if not all of his recently toned stomach and part of his shoulder exposed, still holding a bloody Katana and handgun.

"Is everyone ok?" Harry asked, turning to face his family and their friends.

"No injuries?" Harry inquired again.

Seven headshakes was his only answer, Harry sighed.

"We have to leave here, now"

Harry wiped his Katana on a Deatheater's robes and sheathed it, then put it in the strap he had acquired specifically for that reason.

Harry held out the hand gun to Vernon, who just stared at him.

Harry sighed, "Okay…do you have any holsters for this or ammunition?"

Slowly, Vernon nodded, and rose shakily to his feet and went off to get what Harry asked for.

Harry then turned his attention to the children. "I'm sorry you had to see that," Harry told them sincerely.

Vernon returned with the holster which had ammunition stored on it.

Harry thanked him and strapped it on around his waist, holstering the gun.

"Wear this…it will hide the weapons," Petunia said handing out a long dark cloak out.

Harry cocked and eyebrow but put it on none the less, it looked like a trench coat someone would wear to a dress up party.

"Who were those men, and what's a muggle?" Theresa asked confused.

* * *

**A/N: Again this is an edited chapter 1**


	2. Safety,right?

**A/N: Well so far everyone seems to think I should continue, so enjoy.**

"speaking"

_Thinking_

**Beta Wanted

* * *

**

**  
**

**Chapter 2- Safety…I think

* * *

**

Harry sighed as he turned the steering wheel to avoid what remained of a house that had been flung onto the road.

Yes…you heard right, Harry Potter was driving; the one without the license was driving the Dursleys, Piers, Theresa and Ciane, the other girl at Dudley's party.

00000000Flashback0000

"So, that's why he is after me" Harry finished, glancing at the still mute Petunia and Vernon.

Harry looked at the clock, they had been here for almost an hour and no Order members had shown.

_Either because they haven't seen any threat…or they can't._

"We have to leave…It's not safe here any longer" Harry told them.

"Get any essential belongings now and meet back here" Harry said running up the stairs to collect his gear.

Harry gazed around his room, sighed, and walked over to Hedwig's cage.

"Hey girl, I'm going to need you to fly to Grimmauld Place…you remember where that is don't you" Harry asked smiling as Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately and took off out of the window.

Harry grabbed his trunk and stuffed all his books in there as well his bare essentials.

_It would be easier if I could shrink them... _Harry shook his head to rid himself of the thought and hurried back downstairs.

"Ok, which of you is going to drive" Harry asked Petunia and Vernon, who just looked at him not uttering a word.

"Figures" Harry muttered and went to look outside.

There was wreckage everywhere and 2 Order members lying dead on the front lawn as well as many other muggle bodies and some Deatheaters, Harry hung his head and went back inside.

"Ok, everyone follow me to the car" Harry said loudly gaining everyone's attention, he turned to Dudley and his friends.

"When we go outside, don't look around or anything ok? Just follow me and keep your eyes glued to my back, ok?" after seeing each of their nods in turn he picked up his trunk and swept out in front of them.

Harry glanced back and saw that Dudley and his friends were doing exactly what he told them to.

Harry looked ahead again and sighed, his aunt and uncle were in the back seats of their new four wheel drive.

"Guess I'm in for a crash course in driving then" Harry muttered and through his trunk in the back and held it open for the rest of the kids.

Dudley jumped in the front seat with his friends in the back, Harry sighed once more and hopped into the Driver's seat.

"Keys?" he asked and they were handed to him silently.

"Ok…" Harry whispered igniting the engine to life.

He turned to Dudley, "which one is go?" Dudley let a ghost of smile fly across his face as he pointed to a specific pedal, Harry nodded and looked in the revision mirror…to see a new group of Deatheaters but they hadn't noticed the car was occupied.

"Everyone heads down" Harry ordered and stepped on the pedal…and the car ran straight into a wall.

"Shit!" Harry cursed as the Deatheaters turned to them.

"You have to put it in reverse…do you want me to drive?" Dudley asked the last part in a whisper, wincing already about the answer.

"Can't swap now" Harry said and shifted to reverse and slammed down the pedal again, slamming into the Deatheaters.

Harry changed to forward again and pressed the pedal to the floor as a bludgeoning hex smashed the back window.

"Heads down" Harry ordered again

0000000000**End Flashback**000000

"Where are we going" Piers asked quietly.

"London" Harry replied keeping his eyes on the road.

_I think I'm getting the hang of this_

"Where to in London?" Piers asked again, Harry frowned.

"To a safe place" he snapped, Piers bowed his head.

………

"So much destruction…" Harry whispered, Ciane heard him, "How could a storm do this much damage" she asked, shaking slightly.

"I don't think it was a normal storm…" Harry told her grimly.

………

Harry pulled the car over on a London street and stepped out.

_The storm looks like it's following me_

Harry walked up to a information booth and hesitantly asked where to go to find Grimmauld Place, but to his relief the man behind the counter didn't even look at him as he gave directions.

……….

Harry sighed as he caught sight of his Godfather's house, looming in front of him.

Harry stepped out again, "Wait here, I'll come get you in a minute" Harry told the occupants of the car with his eyes still glued on the house.

Harry walked up to the front door and knocked, the door opened just in time to see Tonks trip over the Umbrella stand, Harry lunged and caught just before she hit the ground.

But unfortunately Mrs. Black's portrait woke up and started to yell, instantly people came out and attempted to close it.

Harry followed Tonks into the kitchen as everyone had their attention on the portrait.

"Who was at the door Tonks?" His ex-professor Lupin asked absently as he stared into his coffee mug.

"That would be me" Harry spoke up, immediately everyone jumped up.

"How did you get here!" Lupin asked, "I drove" Harry said simply, "You shouldn't be here-What! You drove! When did you learn how to drive" Remus shouted.

"Just then…there was this storm at Privet drive and" A cold voice cut him off, "Scared of storms now Potter, that is hardly worth the Order's time" Snape sneered.

Harry turned around, "Maybe not, but the Deatheaters attacking certainly is" Harry replied with a voice just as cold if not colder than Snape's, everyone gasped.

"When did this happen Harry?" a soft voice asked him.

Harry turned to look at Dumbledore, silent for a moment, deciding whether or not to answer him after last year.

In the end the urgent need won and Harry sighed, "a few hours ago".

"Potter, is that your family in the car out there" Moody interrupted, Harry nodded and went over to a window to point them out to the rest of the Order when he saw the familiar black robes and white masks.

Harry swore and bolted out into the Hallway and outside.

Remus and Tonks made to follow him but was held back by Dumbledore.

"Don't…not yet…he must have the Deatheaters full attention, it will appear suspicious if we all just appear without any sounds of apparating.

"But…" Tonks protested weakly, knowing that Dumbledore was right.

……

Harry sprinted towards the nearest Deatheater and dropped just before him and drew his Katana out in a wide arc slicing into the Deatheater's stomach.

…..

"I knew getting Potter that sword was a good idea" Moody smirked

……..

Harry rolled to his left to avoid the **Crucio **curse and jabbed with his Katana into a nearby Deatheaters leg, then spun slicing the same Deatheater across the throat.

Harry jumped back to avoid another pain curse and drew the handgun.

He fired two shots into the offending Deatheater who dropped like a brick.

………

"Where'd he get that gun from?" Remus muttered

…..

Harry then shot another Deatheater point blank in the chest sending blood splattering.

The remaining Deatheater ran in fear forgetting about apparating.

Once again he was in a situation where he could kill or let the Deatheater go.

Harry glanced through the window at the Order.

Moody nodded at him, as did Remus.

Harry raised the gun taking aim at the retreating Deatheater.

"Rest in peace" Harry whispered and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, really short but I felt like that was a nice ending…sorta**

**Next chapter we will get some nice Harry/Tonks interaction and some of you may be wondering why Harry has been...really sad or guilty...don't worry, it was all in the moment sorta of thing, the lives Harry took will catch up to him.**

**REVIEW**


	3. Guilt

**A/N: Beta wanted, email me if interested.**

"Speaking"

_Thinking

* * *

_

**Chapter 3- Guilt

* * *

**

"So if you need anything…just ask" Harry said quietly before turning and starting to walk away.

"What about our house?" Vernon asked, Harry turned to look at him, "If it is destroyed, I will have it made again, I'm sorry for bringing this on you" Harry told them softly before leaving.

…..

Harry stared blankly at the wall…sleep was something that was hard to come by for Harry now.

Whenever he did he had visions of the people he killed.

_This shouldn't be a burden for a 15 soon to be 16 year old boy_

A single tear made it's way down his cheek.

"Harry" Tonks called out hesitantly from the doorway to his room.

Harry wiped the tear away impatiently and looked up, "what is it" Harry asked, voice hoarse from suppressed emotions.

Tonks sat down on the bed next to him, "its ok Harry" she soothed.

Harry shrinked away from the comforting hand, "No it's not allright…there will be no coming back for them! They aren't just going to wake up again…they are dead Tonks! Dead! And I killed them…it seems like all im good for is ending life around me…so I wouldn't get to close if was you" Harry finished miserably.

"Oh, Harry" Tonks cried and sprung forward and swept him up in a hug.

"Harry, Harry, you had to" Tonks murmured into his hair, Harry shook his head against Tonk's neck.

"No...No I didn't have to, I could have just knocked them out, but instead I killed them…all of them".

"Harry, they were Deatheaters! They deserved it" Tonks whispered to him.

"But what if they were under imperious curse or threatened into servitude" Harry croaked.

"They weren't…you would know if they were…how they move" Tonk's voice failed after that as _she _held back tears.

Harry drew back from Tonks to look at her in the eye, suddenly feeling very selfish thinking that he was the only that had problems ending life.

This time Harry engaged the hug, with Tonks pressing her face against his chest.

They stayed in this position for a long time.

Long enough for a certain Headmaster to come looking for his favorite student and find him in the embrace of an older woman…both pleasantly relaxed in silence.

Dumbledore smiled to himself at the sight and headed back downstairs.

……..

Some time later Tonks sat up, "thank you Harry…that has been on my chest for a while", Harry looked at her and shook his head, "no, thank _you_ for helping me".

Tonks stood up, "don't let it get to you, you had no choice" and she walked out of the room.

So she didn't hear the whispered reply, "but if I had I choice…would I have done anything different?"

…….

"We have to wipe your memories…you aren't supposed to know about the Wizarding world" Moody growled.

Theresa turned to Harry, "Please, I want to remember, please" she cried reaching for Harry.

"Please Harry…this experience changed my life" Dudley said softly, his friends nodded in agreement.

A distraught Harry could only open and close his mouth unable to speak.

"I'm sorry" Remus told them.

"Don't" Harry whispered, everyone turned to him, "Don't wipe their memories…no one would believe them anyway".

"Potter…you can't actually think" Moody began, but Harry cut him off, barely restrained anger was quick to rise to the surface.

"The old practice of wiping Muggles memories when the got too close to the truth about magic is no longer they way we must live" Harry stopped to look at everyone.

"Voldemort has risen again, don't you think they deserve to know what most definitely a threat to them is! Do you think Voldemort will bother to explain to his victims the social structure of the wizarding world? It will be like the old days, when we were burned at the stake…only worse. Better they know now that we are not all like Voldemort before we have two wars on our hands" Harry finished vehemently.

"I believe Harry is correct" A soft voice told everyone as Dumbledore entered the room.

Moody sighed and left the room, Dudley and his friends thanked him including Petunia and Vernon.

Harry stared at his Headmaster a few tense moments before his lip quirked upward into a smile.

…………

"Could I please go to Diagon Alley to purchase some new books" Harry asked when he saw Dumbledore surrounded by the rest of the Order.

"What about all those books we saw you take Mr. Potter" his Transfiguration professor asked shocked.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "Well you see…I…er…kind of finished them already".

"Already?" Lupin asked shocked, "I had nothing better to do" Harry told them defensively.

"We will let you know when we finish this meeting Harry" Dumbledore told him.

Briefly anger coursed through him before he quelled it and nodded before he left.

He sighed when he got back into this room, _I may as well work off some my steam_

Harry thought as he approached to border to his en suite bathroom.

……

Tonks walked into Harry's room to find it's occupant hanging of the door frame of the doorway into his bathroom, lowering himself and then heaving himself upwards so that his head periodically disappeared from view.

The rest of the Order members that were going to accompany Harry to Diagon Alley silently stood next to Tonks, watching the Boy-who-lived exercise without break.

Harry dropped to the ground and started his push-ups, "Are you just going to stand there?" Harry asked without looking up.

"Yes Potter there is, we are coming with you to Diagon Alley" Snape sneered as he made his way through to him.

Harry nodded, "Just let me finish my push-ups".

Snape tried to sneer at him, but curiosity got the better of him, "how often do you do this…and why do you do this".

Harry didn't pause as he replied, "as often as I can, I do it to so I don't think about certain…things".

"How long do you do it for" Snape asked, still curious.

Harry finished and rolled onto the balls of his feet; "until I can't exercise anymore and collapse" Harry said shrugging.

"Well, c'mon Harry, get ready" Tonks said gaining her voice, although it was still a bit squeaky.

…….

Harry smled as he looked around Diagon Alley, it had seemed like a lifetime ago when he had been here with his friends.

_Friends…I wish I could see Ron and Hermione soon_

Harry shook his head to stop himself on that line of thoughts, and headed into the resident book store.

Harry walked wandered down the bookshelves, eyes scanning each title.

A title named _The Physical Arts: Needed or not?_ Harry took it down and browsed through it, it had some stances and moves including those for a Katana.

Harry added it to his pile and headed to the counter, the cashier eyed his pile warily as if expecting him to take them and run for it.

"I would like all these please" Harry said politely to the man.

The Cashier eyed the choices Harry had made, "All of these are pretty fight-orientated…preparing for a battle kid?" The man joked, Harry cocked his head to the side, "you could say that", the movement of Harry's head had brushed aside the hair in front of his scar, exposing it to the man who looked at in surprise for a few moments before ringing up his purchase.

Harry walked out onto the street casually walking from shop to shop, he knew someone from the Order was following him, even though they all had pretended to do there own things.

….

After a few hours of eating, browsing, and buying, the Order showed their face again.

"Harry…there was another reason we could come today" Tonks said nervously.

Harry sighed, "I expected as much…what is it?" Remus took over, "The will reading of Sirius…we have to go to Gringotts".

Harry suddenly felt numb…like he had no control of his body anymore, thoughts swirled through his head randomly. His first meeting with Sirius who was still in rags, Sirius in the fireplace in Gryffindor tower, Sirius as 'snuffles' in the cave, Harry stumbled backwards feeling light-headed.

Harry fell back onto a conveniently placed bench, "Why today…why now…why didn't you tell me!" Harry asked hoarsely voice rising.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but we only just found out about it today…goblins aren't the most polite creatures" Tonks told him, teary-eyed.

Harry nodded slowly and stood up , swaying slightly on his feet.

"Let's go then" Harry whispered.

……

_I, Sirius Regulus Black, of sound mind and body bequeath my assets as followed:_

_40 000 000 Galleons to the Tonks Family_

_30 000 000 Galleons to Remus Alfred Lupin along with my bike_

_50 000 000 Galleons to Albus JamesDumbledore along with No. 14 Grimmauld Place, London_

_60 000 000 Galleons to the Weasley Family (Arthur almost fell out his chair)_

_20 000 000 Galleons to Hermione Jane Granger along with my shares in Flourish and Blotts_

_And I leave the rest of all my assets and properties to my Godson, Harry James Potter_

Now the writing turned personal and it seemed that Harry's godfather had written it.

_Now the serious stuff is over…get it…serious stuff…oh forget it._

_Now I know that you are probably all sad and that sort of thing but I don't want you to be._

_I'm in a better place…I would rather you celebrate my life (especially my pranks) than mourn my passing._

_And if I know me…and I hope I do, I would have gone out fighting hopefully protecting someone, and if that is the case then please feel no guilt._

_Now Harry, I have 5 words for you: Live life to the fullest, that's the phrase your father and I took to heart every single day and we never did anything wrong…well there were times when maybe we…ah…made a slight mistake._

_And if I see you moping about from up here, I will personally haunt you, got that kiddo?_

_And Tonks I know what you're feeling for a certain modest hero and I give two thumbs up, go for it._

_And to the rest of you…live well and EAT well, heh just kidding._

_Goodbye all, I hope to see you in many, many , many years time!_

_Ciao_

Hot tears ran down Harry's face as he stared at his lap, it seemed even death could not quell his godfather's humor, the part he said to Tonks was a little confusing but Harry had other things on his mind now.

Harry finally looked up, there was a not a dry eye in sight, even Dumbledore who had only just arrived in time had tears trickling down from his eyes.

"Well, Harry, I think we should head back now" Arthur told him gruffly, and led the emerald eyed youth out into the street, the rest of his escort plus Dumbledore following.

…….

"Harry!" A voice in front of him shrieked as he was trudging up the stairs in Grimmauld place to his bedroom.

Hermione collided with his chest at maximum speed, knocking the wind out his chest.

Ron followed her at a more leisurely pace and embraced him for a moment in a manly one-armed hug.

"How are you going, mate? We heard you had it pretty rough recently and your muggle relatives stayed here for a while" Ron said to him.

Harry nodded and smiled a genuine smile, his friends were back by his side and there seemed like nothing bad would happen as he led them to his room to tell them about his hectic holidays.

…..

"Oh Harry, that's horrible" Hermione squeaked teary-eyed as she clung to his arm, the good feeling that Harry had experienced when his friends had come back into his life had faded leaving Harry feeling bad once more.

"Excuse me…do you mind if I work off some feelings?" Harry asked, not waiting for an answer as he dropped to the floor and started his push-ups.

Ron and Hermione watched him silently for the whole time he did his push-ups and started his sit-ups.

"Why do you do this, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly, Harry shrugged in the middle his sit-up. "It helps with my emotions".

Harry asked about their holidays, all the while continuing his exercise.

Ginny and Tonks walked in just as Harry stripped off his sweat soaked shirt and heaved himself off the floor on the door frame again.

"Merlin's balls Harry!" Ginny squeaked as she watched Harry's glistening chest heave up and down.

"You've got some…yummy…muscles there now" she told him, Harry chuckled as he saw Hermione and Tonks nodding before they were out of view again.

"Ginny" Ron scolded.

"How long have you been doing this Harry?" Hermione asked, Harry grunted "Whenever my emotions and thoughts weigh too heavy on me".

Harry dropped to the floor, "which is a lot" Harry said flashing them a lopsided smile.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you all think, please tell me in a review! **

**Till next chapter, Ciao!**


	4. Diagon Alley

**A/N: Hey all! Everyone like the new HP book? It's getting a bit darker now eh?**

**Anyway:**

"Speaking"

_Thinking

* * *

_

**Chapter 4- Friendship

* * *

**

Ron found Harry in the basement of Grimmauld place, wearing only pants with perspiration gleaming on his chest.

There were open books surrounding Harry, a quick glance at the closest one was _Meditation: The pathway to your soul_, but right now Harry was concentrating on a different book and adjusting the Katana in his hands to what the moving picture was telling him.

Ron silently watched Harry go through an exercise with his Katana, swinging it around in intricate slashes and blows against invisible enemies.

Ron jumped when Harry suddenly pulled a gun out and shot, all in one fluid motion, at a portrait. A portrait, Ron was amused to note, was a look alike of the Black Patriarch.

"Hey Ron, nothing like a good workout to start the day" Harry said cheerfully to him, holstering the Katana and gun.

"Frankly I prefer breakfast to this" Ron joked, Harry grinned at him and spread his arm, gesturing to the room.

"How do you like my training room? I found it just this morning, apparently some Blacks didn't hate muggles as much as they thought" Harry said gesturing in particular to the weaponry adorning the walls.

"You…you think you could teach me the stuff you know" Ron asked hesitantly, Harry shook his head and Ron sighed.

"I can't teach you…since well I'm learning myself, but you can learn **with **me" Harry said grinning.

Ron grinned back, and bounded over to where Harry was, "Ok, firstly let's do hand to hand combat. I bought loads of books and not all of them are muggle fighting either".

Harry placed a book on the makeshift pedestal that he had made and motioned for Ron to come closer.

"Apparently the muggle-born witches and wizards who made this book tried to combine as many styles as they knew so it should be pretty cool" Harry said flipping pages.

"Ok…here we go, the jab"

………..

Harry rubbed his shoulder, "nice one mate" said Harry to a puffed Ron.

"How do you make everything seem so easy though?" Ron panted and Harry shrugged with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"You know when people say that their 'instincts' guided their actions?" Harry asked, waiting for Ron to nod before continuing.

"Yeah, well its like that for me…but it's also more than that…I swear sometimes my instincts actually talk to me" Harry joked, Ron just looked at him.

Harry shrugged again, "Anyway, lets try some weapons out eh?" Ron hopped back up excited.

Harry laughed and got his Katana while Ron went over to a nearby wall to pick a weapon, he finally decided on a Katana like Harry's and went back to face his friend.

"Ok, let's do these moves" Harry said pointing to yet another book where moving pictures were showing them moves.

After a couple of swings and practice motions, Ron put back his Katana in disgust.

"How can you stand it? It has no power at all!" Ron exclaimed, Harry just laughed at him, "we all have our differences, you should try a heavier weapon then".

Ron had just picked up a Claymore, as it said on the plaque underneath it, when Moody limped into the room.

"So this is where you two have been hiding…interesting" he growled as he looked around the room.

"I came to tell you that Dumbledore put a ward over this house that allows you to do magic…he thinks it was safer this way anyway" Moody said gruffly as Harry and Ron started a merry jig when the heard the news.

"Keep it up" Moody said simply and limped back out of the room.

"This is so cool!" Ron exclaimed, "Yeah! And now we can duplicate the book so that you can look at the Claymore exercises while I look at the Katana ones" Harry agreed.

Harry pulled out his wand and was lost in thought for a few moments before he quietly muttered the duplication spell, causing an identical book to appear next to the original.

Ron flicked through the pages until he came upon the Claymore exercises, and then the promptly started practicing again.

………

Harry tightened his grip and lunged to the left, dodging a swing from Ron's claymore.

Ron swung back around at him, and Harry dodged again, but parried it as well subtly changing the large weapons direction, causing a gap in Ron's defense.

Harry lunged forward and jabbed at Ron's chest, where his Katana hit the body turned a vibrant red and made a beeping sound.

Ron groaned, "Again?" he said as numbers appeared between them, 3 next to Harry and 1 next to Ron.

"You wanna go again?" Ron asked, hefting his claymore into 'guard' stance.

Harry nodded and settled back the balls of his feet, watching Ron grow impatient.

A slight smirk passed across Harry's features as Ron did exactly what Harry thought he would do, charge at Harry with sword held high.

Harry waited until he was in range until dropping to his knees and slashing out, causing the red to appear on the back of Ron's legs.

After Harry just completed his attack, a blow to his back sent him to the floor.

Harry groaned and rolled over to see Ron grinning down at him and just in time to see Ron get the point.

"You hit me in the spine, didn't you" Harry asked, getting to his feet.

"Damn, you got the point…again?" Harry asked peering over his glasses at his red headed friend.

Ron nodded at him and tried to calm himself down so he wouldn't rush in.

As such, he was surprised when Harry, usually the one to wait until the first attack was struck, sprinting at him.

Ron swung an awkwardly at Harry as he neared, but Harry miraculously jumped the incoming blade to head straight at Ron.

Ron's eyes widened in shock and he hurried to raise his claymore, but he couldn't do it fast enough, Harry's Katana hit him in the collar bone, and to Ron's shock, again in the back of the neck as he flew by him and finally jabbing him in the back.

Harry stood panting behind Ron, Ron turned around, eyes still wide in awe and shock.

"Bloody hell, that was fast!" Ron exclaimed loudly, Harry shrugged at the unsaid question, "Instincts" he said simply.

"But I'm not going to let you do that again" Ron said assuming, once again, the 'guard' position.

Harry flourished his Katana and settled back, into what the book had called 'Battle stance' it was a combination of offense and defense.

They were just about to attack when a shrill voice interrupted them, "What are you two doing!" Hermione shrieked from the doorway.

Harry and Ron sighed in unison and dropped their swords, and attempted to explain what was happening to a pale Hermione.

………

"Well…it's certainly interesting" Hermione said finally, after hearing the story.

"But why are you, a sixteen year old boy, training so thoroughly?" Hermione asked, peering at him so hard, Harry could have sworn she was related to Dumbledore.

Harry sighed, he knew that she was hinting at the prophecy which she did not know…but Harry would bet she had investigated it.

Harry rubbed his temples and motioned for them to have a seat, "Ok…I'm going to give you two the brief version, if you want more answers, ask Dumbledore" Harry sighed, "Do you two remember what Voldemort was after, last year at the Ministry?" Harry asked them. "Supposedly he was looking for a prophecy" Hermione answered instantly.

"Yes…you are right Hermione, as always, but he already knew the first part of the prophecy, he just needed to know the last part".

"What has this got to do with you though?" Ron interrupted, Harry waved him off, "I was getting to that, the prophecy was about me and Voldemort…or it is now anyway" Harry said trailing off.

"To make it quick it says that since Voldemort marked me as equal" Harry paused to point to his forehead, "I have to kill him…to be precise, _neither can live while the other survives_".

There was a ringing silence after he finished this, Harry just studied his friends expressions.

Ron's hands were clenched tightly in his lap, and he had a look of anguish on his face.

Hermione had tears in her eyes, and too had her hands clenched in her lap.

"But you said mentioned just then that, it could have been someone else" Hermione said hopefully, recognizing Harry's masked statement.

"It was either me or Neville as we were both born as the seventh month dies, but since Voldemort chose me instead of Neville, I'm the one that has to…do the deed".

………...

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione squeaked, spotting 3 envelopes all sporting the Hogwarts crest, on the kitchen table.

Hermione lunged at it, holding it reverently. Ron suddenly looked queasy, reluctantly stepping forward to pick the envelope addressed to him.

Harry's face was an emotionless mask as he indifferently opened his envelope.

_Potter, Harry James_

_OWL results_

_Outstanding: 3 OWLS_

_Exceeds Expectations: 2OWLS _

_Acceptable: 1 OWL_

_Poor: 0 OWLS_

_Terrible: 0 OWLS_

_Defense Against Dark Arts:_

_Theory: O_

_Practical: O_

_Overall: O_

_Potions:_

_Theory: O_

_Practical: EE_

_Overall: EE_

_Transfiguration:_

_Theory: EE_

_Practical: O_

_Overall: EE_

_Charms:_

_Theory: EE_

_Practical: O_

_Overall: O_

_Herbology:_

_Theory: A_

_Practical: A_

_Overall: A_

_Astronomy:_

_Theory: T_

_Practical: P_

_Overall: P_

_Care of Magical Creatures:_

_Theory: A_

_Practical: EE_

_Overall: A_

_Divination:_

_Theory: A_

_Practical: T  
Overall: P_

_History of Magic:_

_Theory: P_

_Overall: P_

_Total OWLS: 12_

_Possible Choices:_

_Herbology_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Potions_

_Defense Against Dark Arts_

_Transfiguration_

_Charms_

Harry smirked inwardly, _As if potions is a possible lesson…Snape made it clear that only those with an Outstanding would make it._

Hermione squealed, "14 OWLS! 14, yes!" turning around and throwing her arms around Ron, who promptly turned a bright shade of red, told her weakly "I got 10".

"That's great Ron!" Hermione said stepping back from the tall red head and turned to Harry, who had been watching the exchange with interest, a crooked smile playing across his features.

"Me? I got 12" Harry told her, causing another bout of squealing.

"Oh, we have to go to Diagon Alley! There are so many books we need to get" Hermione gushed, ticking off a number of boxes on the accompanying sheet that came with the OWLS.

Ron made his way over to Harry, "Can't believe I got 10, what classes are you going take?"

Harry looked down at his own sheet for a moment before looking back up at his friend, "I'm going to take DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, and CoMC…I don't think I will get into potions" Harry said, handing over his OWL sheet to Ron to show his scores.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Tonks bounding into the room.

"Ooo OWL scores! What'd ya get?" she asked all of them and grabbed each of their OWLS sheets and looked over them.

"Wow, you guys did really well" Tonks praised, handing them back their respective sheets.

"And we get to go shopping!" Tonks added excitedly.

Harry groaned, "Again…I've already been", Tonks shook her head, "but you don't have your school books…and last time we had the will and everything and this time we can get you new glasses or something…maybe with _special powers_!" Tonks said giggling at her own joke.

………….

Harry glanced around before approaching the Ex-Auror, "What is it Potter, aren't you about to go to Diagon Alley?" Moody asked not turning his head from the parchment he was reading.

"I…was wondering if you could put an enlargement charm on one my pockets, big enough for a Katana and a Handgun" Harry said quickly, glancing around again.

Moody looked up this time, both eyes traveling over Harry.

"Good idea…don't worry I wont tell anyone" Moody said finally, drawing his wand and casting a spell over one of Harry's pockets.

Harry thanked him, and hurried up to his room to get his weapons, adding a strap for his Katana after seeing if it could fit unseen.

Harry put his wand into another pocket just for another safety measure.

He nodded to himself, and raced out of his room towards the fire they were using to travel to Diagon Alley.

……………

Harry and Ron sat down on a bench, sighing in unison, laying down shopping bags full of their purchases and those they were forced to carry.

Harry took off his new glasses once again to admire them.

They were more sleek and more streamline than his old ones, and the cashier also gave him a manual because these glasses were unusual.

Harry sighed, Tonks took the manual as soon as he touched saying that it would be fun to play around with them.

Harry slipped them back on, and leant back, relaxing into the chair as Tonks and Hermione came out from a nearby store.

Tonks shrunk all their shopping bags and put them in her pocket, and sat down beside them.

Harry let his gaze wander around the street, taking in the sights that were Diagon Alley.

Harry's gaze lingered on a particularly shifty looking wizard in a large dark overcoat, who was glancing around nervously, backing towards a wall.

Harry watched him call forth his wand from it's holster in his sleeve, briefly exposing his bare forearm…a forearm that was adorned with a dark mark…_the _dark mark.

Harry jumped to his feet, not hearing the inquires of his friends as he raced towards the wizard.

Harry saw the wizard's lips start to move, he had still not noticed Harry.

When he was within a meter, Harry lunged forward and delivered a quick punch to the wind pipe just a green spell shot out of his wand.

Luckily the curse, hit high on the opposite wall of the alley thanks to Harry's timing, but the alley was in shock, screams echoing around the street.

Harry glanced down at the Deatheater that had crumpled down to the floor, gasping for breath.

Harry hit him quickly in the back of the head, making him slump forward unconscious.

His friends were running over to him, trying to get through the terrified crowd.

Tonks was by his side first, inspecting the fallen man.

"Holy shit Harry" she muttered, pulling back his sleeve to inspect his Dark Mark.

She was interrupted from continuing by more than a dozen loud pops all around the Alley.

Aurors and Deatheaters in equal amounts were appearing everywhere, soon enough spells were shooting between the two.

Shoppers raced for cover, whether cover was an upturned table or a shop.

"We have to get out of here now!" Tonks hissed to the three.

"How?" Hermione asked, "the Deatheaters are blocking the way to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry glanced up, _the roofs are all flat…we could hop across and enter one of the upper storey windows of the Leaky Cauldron_, Harry thought to himself.

"The roofs" Harry said to them, before running at the wall, getting one or two steps on the vertical wall before stretching out to the lip of the roof, but he only succeeded in brushing it with his fingers.

Harry stepped backward a few paces and tried again, this time getting a firm hold on the roof, he heaved himself up onto the roof.

Harry laid down on his stomach and approached the lip again, letting his hands drop over the edge and beckoned for Hermione to attempt it.

Hermione took a deep breath and jumped up, just grabbing onto Harry's hands.

Harry pulled upwards, grunting with effort, finally he managed to pull Hermione up onto the roof.

He then did the same for both Ron and Tonks.

….

They stealthily jumped from roof to roof, occasionally stopping to keep quiet or for Harry to stare out into the battle as if he wished to join in.

Eventually they came to the gap between the last roof and a window into a Leaky Cauldron bedroom.

Tonks muttered a spell, vanishing the glass from windowsill.

Harry went first jumping through the window sill tucking into a roll as he hit the ground.

Harry looked up seeing black robes and a white mask, the Deatheater stared at him in surprise for a moment before raising his wand up fast.

But Harry was faster, pulling his Katana out of his enlarged pocket in a wide arc, gouging the Deatheater.

What Harry didn't expect was the Deatheater waiting behind the fallen dark wizard at Harry's feet, and before he knew it, Harry had been blown of his feet and slammed into the bedroom wall.

"Potter…well this is my lucky day" the Deatheater said, and Harry could literally _hear _the sneer in the man's voice.

The Deatheater raised his wand, but got distracted by Ron rolling in through the window, followed quickly by Hermione.

The Deatheater turned and raised his wand, "Avada-

Harry's mind closed down…only one thought remained, _eliminate the threat._

Harry pulled the first thing he thought of, his wand, "Stupefy!" Harry roared fiery red light exploded out of his wand, slamming the Deatheater in the back, smashing the wizard into the nearby wall.

Tonks rolled into the room just as the Deatheater slumped into unconsciousness.

"Let's go now" Harry growled, strapping his Katana to his back.

Harry led them out with Tonks covering their backs.

"Harry, you used magic" Hermione whispered shocked.

"If this doesn't classify as an emergency I don't know what is" Harry retorted, Ron nodded and drew his wand as well.

And after brief hesitation, Hermione brought out her wand as well.

A door slammed open to their left, they all whirled around wands high, A Deatheater stormed out, Tonks was the fastest, hitting the man with a stunning hex, followed by a binding charm.

Harry stepped into the room, to see a naked girl, barely in her teenage years, lying dead on the bed.

Anger coursed through his veins like never before, he didn't even know this girl, but he knew she didn't deserve what had happened to her.

"This won't go on any longer…I swear it" Harry whispered, Tonks, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks behind his back.

"Harry, we really must be going" Tonks said tugging on the back of Harry's shirt.

Harry nodded and crept down the stairs with Ron and Hermione following him, they met a lone Deatheater at the bottom of the stairs. He had just gotten a look at him when 4 stunners hit him.

They carried on, the sound of a battle getting louder and louder.

They appeared on the Deatheater side of the room across from Tom and a dozen other bar patrons fighting for the Bar.

Harry held up his hand and silently counting down from five with his fingers, when his last finger dropped. They all fired stunners into different Deatheaters, Harry's fingers twitched, as if he was longing to draw his Katana and engage into close combat.

Harry let loose a hoarse yell and fired a banishing charm, dislocating the shoulder of the closest Deatheater.

Being fired on from both sides now, the Deatheaters were slowly being felled one by one.

A flash of green light, attracting everyone's attention, but they were surprised when it came, not from a Deatheater, but from one of the Bar patrons.

Harry was the first to react after the brief pause, firing a stunner point black into the back of a Deatheater's head.

……..

A cheer went up when the last Deatheater fell to a multitude of stunners.

Harry wandered over the man that had killed the Deatheater.

The man looked up to see him coming; he had dark brown eyes, straggly black hair that came to his shoulders.

"Come to tell me that what I did wasn't right? Because you're too late, I've already been lectured" The man said bitterly.

"No, I'm not…I just wanted to ask why…not many have the guts to actually kill" Harry said staring at the man with intense green eyes.

"You're Harry Potter!" The man exclaimed, Harry nodded, "yes, but you didn't answer my question".

The older man sighed, "they killed my daughter…not before raping her before my eyes".

"I just want to get back at them, they think the worst that will happen to them is that they get sent to Askaban…it shouldn't be so!" The man said loudly.

"I just want vengeance" the man whispered finally.

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, "You and me both"

* * *

**A/N: well, another Diagon Alley visit, but I just wanted to put some more fights in before Hogwarts.**

**REVIEW! **


	5. Birthdays

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I really, REALLY appreciate the reviews!**

**Anyway…enjoy!**

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

* * *

**Chapter 5- Birthdays!

* * *

**

Harry cracked his eyes open a tiny bit and frowned, _this bed is extremely uncomfortable…_

Harry opened his eyes fully and looked down at the book resting on his chest and his sleeping arrangements.

_Well that would explain why my bed is uncomfortable…I was sleeping on the floor._

"Harry?...what are you doing on the floor?" Hermione asked, frowning down at him from her position in the doorway.

"Doesn't anyone know how to knock?" Harry grumbled as he picked himself of the floor, quickly hiding the book from Hermione's roaming eyes.

"You didn't answer my question…what are you doing on the floor?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Must have fell asleep after doing some exercise or something" Harry replied, back facing Hermione, Harry remembered the _real _reason for him sleeping on the floor.

_Magical exhaustion…but let's not tell her that!_

Harry thought as he remembered the complicated spells he was practicing last night under the protective charms that were placed over the house.

"And _you _didn't answer my question, why doesn't any knock anymore?" Harry asked, again changing the subject.

Hermione flushed, "Well, I thought today would be an exception, since you were no where to be found on your big day?"

Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows, "big day?" Harry asked, prompting her an explanation.

"You don't know!" Hermione asked exasperated, and Harry's blank look she continued, "It's your birthday!"

"What?" Harry yelped and ran over to his bathroom.

"Son of a bitch! I always I forget" Harry grumbled from the bathroom.

Hermione giggled, "You always forget your birthdays?".

"Yeah…I think it's some kind of disease…that makes you forget your birthday" Harry replied from the bathroom.

Hermione giggled again, "Well, we're waiting for you downstairs, so hurry up!"

……..

Harry entered the kitchen wearing a simple pair of loose black slacks and a white tank top.

Harry stopped mid-step as he looked around the empty kitchen, hand reaching for wand, he called out. "Ok…you can come out now".

Sullen looking people appeared around him from various notice-me-not charms, invisibility charms and Ron and Hermione came out from under an invisibility cloak…HIS invisibility cloak. He sent a questioning look to Ron and Hermione.

They had the decency to look shame-faced.

"Aw Harry, how'd you know we were there?" Tonks whined walking over to him.

Harry smiled crookedly and shrugged, "instincts I guess…"

"Oh well…let's have some presents!" Tonks exclaimed, with loud agreements from Ron, George and Fred.

Harry approached the laden down table in front of him with a smile at his audience.

Harry reached for the first one and cast a glance at the rest of his presents and one thought came to his head.

_All right!_

Harry smiled as he unwrapped Fred and George's collection of pranks for him, followed by Ron and Hermione's gift of a silver necklace with a picture of a lion with a lightning bolt in on massive paw as if it was about to throw it.  
Harry put it on straight away, thanking Ron and Hermione again and again.

Dumbledore stepped forward, holding out a large present.

Harry unwrapped it slowly, coming across a wand first, it was identical to his.

Harry looked up in confusion, Dumbledore had a smile on his face albeit it was a sad one.

"I thought you needed the wand…because of a certain reaction to another one and because I wouldn't appreciate a pair of socks as much as I would and unfortunately I know you relate to weapons" Dumbledore explained to him, a hint of a twinkle in his eyes.

"And I suggest you tell your friends the reason for the second wand yourself" Dumbledore told him, gesturing to the many confused faces around them.

Harry nodded and turned back to the present he found two silver hand guns.

Harry held on of them up to inspect it, it had _Beretta Elite 2 _written on the side, Harry turned it around inspecting it from every angle, spotting a small laser light on under it.

"Those are very special…we did great work on them, if I do say so myself" Dumbledore told him.

"Like what?" Harry asked, still inspecting the guns.

"Thought activation...and other nifty spells, for example" Dumbledore told Harry picking up one of the Berettas.

"Will this into your hand" Dumbledore said, still holding the gun.

Harry opened his hand, and willed the silver gun to his hand and to everyone's shock, it flew there, jumping from Dumbledore's hands forcefully.

"Thank-you sooo much Professor" Harry said earnestly.

"Consider it a 'I'm sorry' present" Dumbledore said cryptically to everyone, but Harry understood it perfectly.

"Besides…my office is just getting back into shape, and I want to keep it that way" Dumbledore said cheerfully, Harry blushed and everyone else was once again left in the dark.

Harry turned his thoughts back to the handguns resting in his hands, Harry held his right hand and arm length and looked down the sights, imagining the laser light turning on…and it did…putting a red dot right over the heart area of one Alastor Moody.

"This one if for the order…Dumbledore did the same thing he did to those cool looking guns on it" Tonks said pushing the wrapped gift towards Harry.

Harry opened the gift revealing a black outfit…complete with material to cover his mouth and the top of his head.

Harry put this part on, striking a pose for everyone, "He looks like a ninja" Hermione said, laughing, and almost all of the pure-blood wizards looked at her in confusion.

"Thank you all very much" Harry said, putting the clothes in a pile next to him.

"Mine's last, it isn't much…but I thought you might like it" Remus said finishing awkwardly.

On top he found a framed picture of his parents, Sirius and Remus all smiling happily up at him from the picture.

Under it he found 2 wand holsters and 2 gun holsters, _which are probably enchanted to do something all or other._

"I know it's not much but- "Professor, they are great, thank you, I will cherish the photo as well" Harry said cutting him off.

"Call me Remus or Moony, I'm not your professor anymore" Remus corrected.

Harry smiled at him.

…………

That night found Harry, Ron and Hermione in the basement with their Headmaster, "I decided to give you a little head start on some of the things you are going to be taught at school, non-verbal spells" Dumbledore told them, drawing out his wand.

Hermione was practically bouncing on her seat at the thought of learning something new, Harry cast an amused glance at her and she saw it and blushed.

"The trick is to say in your mind, and picture what _should _happen had you said it verbally" Dumbledore said, flourishing his wand, conjuring a bag of lemon drops.

"Now, you try" Dumbledore told them, munching on his lemon drops.

Harry tried first with the simple ones, like the levitation charm…and nothing happened, then the jelly legs hex…and nothing happened.

Harry scowled and jerked his wand angrily…causing the part of the wall in front of him explode, leaving a deep hole in the wall.

"Well done Harry! What spell was that?" Dumbledore congratulated him.

Harry blushed, "err…it wasn't a spell…it wasn't working for me so I just jerked my wand…and that happened".

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Well…what _may _have happened could have been that you had been concentrating so much on getting magic to happen non-verbally that your magic reacted instinctively".

Harry nodded and tried, once again, to non-verbally use spells.

……

After several long minutes of trying but nothing happening, they all turned to Dumbledore, even Hermione, he smiled at them "You are concentrating too much on the words…concentrate on the reactions of the spell and what would happen. That's why you can't learn new spells this way because you would have to have had already learnt to cast them on your own before you could attempt this".

Harry concentrated on what would happen if he said the stunning hex out loud…a beam of red light would shoot out and stun someone.

Harry waved his wand, concentrating on the mental picture, and to his shock, a stunning hex flew out of his wand to hit the recently repaired hole in the wall.

Harry whooped, "I did it!"

"Indeed you did Harry, try doing it faster and stronger" Dumbledore said to him, watching all of them with a sharp eye.

He saw that Harry was able to cast most offensive and some defensive magic non-verbally but struggled with the non-combat related spells, such as transfiguration and charms.  
While Hermione excelled at the non-combat related spells such as transfiguration and charms.

Ron, on the other hand, was having trouble with both, but was surprisingly good with the bursts of pure magic that had no spell structure and only destructive power.

_Must be his irate emotions_ Dumbledore thought to himself, Ron was a very hot-headed boy as Harry had once been, but Dumbledore had noticed that Harry was past that stage in his life and now took mostly everything calmly.

Dumbledore rose to his feet, "I must leave you now, feel free to practice more, I shall see you…when I see you" he said, chuckling, as he left the room.

"Bonkers…totally bonkers" Ron muttered just as the old man had left the room.

"Hey Harry, you wanna have a little sparring round?" Ron asked hopefully, Harry nodded and summoned his Katana to him and waving his wand around his body and with a few mutterings, causing to flash red for a second than die away.

Ron did the same, "I warn you though Harry, I've gotten a lot better" Ron said mockingly.

"We'll see" Harry said smiling.  
Hermione grabbed her school books and sat down in a corner to watch them.

…...

Ron brought his Claymore into a high position, holding it above his head.

Harry eyed it in confusion for a few seconds before taking a lunge at his unprotected stomach.

Ron brought his sword down hard and quickly onto Harry's back, causing the red light to flash on the area it was hit.

A number one formed above Ron's head.

"This is a Claymore stance I just learnt, I can get a lot of power this way" Ron informed him smirking.

Harry's lips quirked,

_Idiot_

With that Harry jabbed forward with his Katana, and Ron swung down heavily to parry it, Harry moved his lightweight weapon fast and pushed down on the top of Ron's sword making it hit the ground hard.

Then Harry quickly reversed his blade and flicked up across Ron's chest, which in a real fight would have sliced the top half of his body open.

A long red line indicated where Ron was hit and a 1 appeared above Harry's head this time.

Ron cursed and got back into his position away from Harry.

Harry saw Ron whisper something and frowned, _what was that?_

Harry heaved his Katana up fast, as Ron came charging at him.

Ron swung at him again and again with what Harry recognized as a Claymore technique, like the one Harry had used on him.

Harry's momentary lapse in concentration had left a gap in his defenses, Ron took it.

Swinging at his stomach, Harry sucked in his stomach, sword passing by mere millimeters away from it.

Harry brought his Katana up to cause a break in Ron's Claymore technique but was surprised by a foot that hit him in the back of the knee, making him drop.

Harry instinctively raised his Katana above his head as he fell, blocking a heavy over head swing from Ron.

But now the were caught in a battle of strength and with Harry on the floor with Ron bearing down from above, he knew he couldn't win with strength.

Harry tilted his Katana so his tip was facing the floor, Ron was pushing with all his strength so when the Katana tilted his sword slipped and Harry took this chance to roll away and spring back to his feet…just in time to cop a jab in the sternum.

Harry swore as a number 2 appeared above Ron's head.

Harry pushed his glasses further up his nose.

_I don't want to use a Katana technique…I want to win this with reflex and skill alone._

Harry rushed in, slicing and jabbing fast, but Ron kept up with him.

_So he has improved_

Harry used his body to swing the Katana at Ron's Mid-level.

Ron parried, and Harry used his momentum to keep swinging his body, using Ron's shoulder as an unwilling pivotal point.

Harry quickly flicked his Katana, mid spin, so that it was facing out of the bottom of his hand.

As Harry's spin ended, so did his Katana…right in Ron's back.

A 2 appeared above Harry's head, just as Molly Weasley's voice called them out to dinner.

………..

Harry held out his dual wands in front of him, a look of determination on his face.

"Stupefy!" Harry roared, a blinding red light flashed across the room from his right hand wand but the wand in his left hand only emitted red sparks.

"Son of a bitch! Just work!" Harry yelled.

"That's some mouth you got there Harry" Tonks said smirking at him from the door.

Harry looked up and muttered something under his breath which Tonks thought sounded like, "Damn witches, don't they ever knock".

"You are going to Hogwarts soon" Tonks said quietly as she came to sit on his bed, Harry frowned; he had grown used to Tonk's cheerful presence and would miss it when he got to school.

"Aw, when will I see you then?" Harry asked dejectedly.

"September the 1st" Tonks told him grinning mischievously.

"Wha?" Harry asked confused.

"The Ministry of Magic deems it necessary to place Aurors at Hogwarts for the student's safety"

Harry arched an eyebrow, "the student's safety or mine?" Tonks giggled, "both I'm assuming" she replied.

"So, how's the dual wielding wand work going? Bad, assuming from your cursing" Tonks asked.

"You're right, Dumbledore is going to give me some lessons, but I wanted to try it out for myself before" Harry said, rubbing his temple.

"So what do you have in mind for the last days of the holidays?" Tonks asked, stretching her arms.

"I was thinking of practicing my non-verbal spells and learn some new curses, hexes etc" Harry said flicking through a spell book.

"That's boring" Tonks said, rolling her eyes and taking the book from Harry.

"Oh, and what are you suggesting instead?" Harry asked.

Tonks grinned at him.

* * *

**A/N: And for all you dirty dirty people at there, they are not going to do what you think they are…**

**Thanks to: **

**Angelic Moon: Here you go! Another chapter….now…about those cookies :D**

**Bandgsecurtiyaw: Thanks**

**Wytil: Thank you**

**Goddessa39: Thanks. I'm not sure, that guy was first intended just for that scene, but who knows, he might pop up somewhere in the future :)**

**Seeker's Lover: Thanks**

**Me: nice name, heh, thanks**

**Limeincoconut09: Thanks!**

**Silverscale: Thank you**

**Athenakitty: Always full of questions aren't ya heh. Anyway, Hermione doesn't need to lose weight. Yeah, we all hate Mrs. Black…Ron sort of fits the claymore doesn't he?**

**Anyway, REVIEW and then REVIEW SOME MORE.**


	6. Return

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone, I really appreciate it.**

_Thinking_

"Talking"

* * *

**Chapter 6- Return

* * *

**

Harry stroked his dual wands through the sleeves of the Hogwarts robe.

Ron and Hermione were at the prefect meeting and Ginny was with her 5th year friends, so that left Harry all alone for most of the train ride.

_I should go visit Neville, Seamus and Dean._

Harry rose to his feet and looked out the window to see how much of the day they had left when the compartment door opened.

"Oh look, Potter's got no friends"

Harry tensed and turned to face Malfoy…only to see that it wasn't Malfoy mocking him.

"Nott!" Harry exclaimed, coming face to face with Theodore Nott along with what _were _Malfoy's goons.

"What happened to Malfoy?" Harry asked them, despite the situation.

Nott smiled maliciously, "Let's just say there has been a power swap in the Slytherin House this year".

Harry yawned, "Well that's great, bye" he said, and pushed past him.

"You better watch your back Potter…because I'll be stepping on it" Nott called from behind him.

"Malfoy has been trying to beat me for 6 years, what makes you think you'll be any better?"

Nott smirked, "he was reluctant to deal with you…I won't be".

Harry was silent for a few moments, before he burst out laughing.

"Oh Merlin….that was funny…" Harry said in between laughs.

Nott's face was red with anger as his hand dived for his wand, instantly Harry stopped laughing and drew his wand so fast that Crabbe and Goyle could only look at it stupidly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Harry told him dangerously.

Goyle grunted, and swung a wide punch at Harry.

Harry spun and slammed the butt of his wand into a pressure point on Goyle's arm before the punch hit him.

"Me arm's gone dead" Goyle said stupidly, swinging his limp arm back and forth.

"Anyone else?" Harry asked coldly, twirling his wand in his fingers.

"We'll get you Potter, just you wait!" Nott said angrily and swept down the corridor.

Harry turned and continued walking down towards Neville's compartment.

"Nice move Potter"

Harry glanced over his shoulder and came to a halt.

"Thanks Malfoy" Harry said simply and started walking again.

……………..

"Hey guys, mind if I join you?" Harry asked from the doorway.

Neville, Seamus and Dean were playing exploding snap on the floor of the compartment.

"Sure Harry, come play" Neville said cheerfully.

Harry grinned and sat down with them.

"Are we betting?"

………….

"There you are Harry! We have been looking all over for you, you won't believe the rumors we have heard. Saying you have gotten into a fight ALREADY" Hermione gushed, when she and Ron had found Harry with Neville, Seamus and Dean.

Harry had the decency to blush, Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"You didn't _actually _fight already did you?"

"Sorta…I wouldn't call it a fight" Harry said sheepishly.

"And it wasn't with Malfoy" Harry added, trying to change the subject slightly.

"Who was it?" Ron asked, confused since most of the fights Harry had was with the platinum haired Slytherin.

"Nott…it seems there has been a power shift in the Slytherin house" Harry said, cleaning his glasses.

"Well, we have to talk about this later, the train is slowing down" Hermione said, already out of the door.

……………..

Harry watched silently all through the sorting and Dumbledore's messages, but a sharp poke in the ribs brought him back to his senses.

"So what do you think?" Hermione asked, Harry frowned, "think about what?"

Hermione sighed, "About starting up DA again".

"Definitely" Harry replied.

Hermione smiled at him, just as food appeared on their plates.

…………………

Harry rubbed his temples, the Gryffindor common room was always a loud affair and right he wanted some quiet.

And rather than head to slightly quieter dorm room, Harry slipped out of the portrait hole for a quiet walk through the Hogwarts halls.

Harry walked…and walked…then walked some more…thoughts occupying his mind.

So when the time came that Harry came to his senses, he had no idea where he was.

He looked around; _it's the dungeons…I think_

Voices carried through the quiet dungeon, one sounded menacing…threatening.

_I really shouldn't…it's probably none of my business… oh whatever_

Harry cast a notice-me-not charm on himself and crept forwards to the sound of the talking.

Harry stopped 5 meters away; he doubted that anyone would notice him even if he didn't have any charms on.

It was Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and 3 other nameless Slytherins, standing in a semi circle to the wall…surrounding Malfoy and another Slytherin boy that looked strangely familiar.

"Who do you think you are? Still strutting around Slytherin house as if you own it" Nott said, sneering at Malfoy.

"I wasn't even walking…I was reading a book" Malfoy replied coolly.

"Don't come back to Slytherin house…or we'll kill you" Nott said, dangerously.

Malfoy sighed, "Where am I supposed to sleep then? And you know, when Snape hears of this he isn't going to be very happy"

Nott smirked, "I think we should give him a taste of what awaits him if he comes back to Slytherin house.

Harry drew his right hand wand.

_I'll might not be on the best friend list with Malfoy but I'll be damned if I let some punk like Nott push people out of there OWN house._

Harry aligned his wand with Nott's chest, they still hadn't noticed him when he had crept closer and into a better position.

Harry was revealed to them when Harry non-verbally fired a stunner straight into Nott's chest.

Nott crumpled, and his little gang of thugs just stood there shocked.

"He didn't even say the spell…that impossible!" exclaimed a particularly ugly Slytherin goon.

"What are you doing Potter" Malfoy hissed, "This doesn't concern you!"

"I know I just wanted the satisfaction of stunning that ugly piece of shit" Harry replied.

The boy next to Malfoy chuckled.

Nott's gang came to their senses and drew their wands, "You ready?" Harry asked Malfoy and his friend.

"Just keep out of my way" Malfoy replied, not looking away from the, now armed, Slytherins.

Harry sighed, "Well, I was going to give you a piece of the action… but since you are so rude I don't think I will".

Malfoy looked at him this time, "You think you can take all these guys on your own?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "These are just some goons, so of course I can do it on my own".

Harry smirked at Malfoy, and then spun his wand around horizontally at the Slytherin goons.

Gold light followed his wand, tracing across the chests of the Slytherins, as soon as the light touched them they were blown off their feet.

"I've been meaning to try that one out" Harry muttered as he stepped over the prone bodies.

"So what are you going to do now that you have been 'expelled' from Slytherin house?" Harry asked, directing the question at both of them with a flick of his eyes.

"Stay out of this Potter…this is nothing to do with you" Malfoy replied, kicking the still body of Nott.

With that Malfoy stalked away and with a slight hesitation, so did the other Slytherin boy.

Harry smirked as the two boys stalk away into darkness; _I think this year just got more interesting.

* * *

_

**A/N: Well that was a shorter chapter than usual…but meh.**

**THIS WILL NOT BE A SLASH, I just though I should clear that up if some of are getting the wrong thoughts about Draco and the other Slytherin.**


	7. New Alliances

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- New alliances

* * *

**

"Harry! How long have you been down here?"

Harry looked up from his mug, and grinned at the shocked look on his red-headed friends face.

"I don't know…I woke up to do some exercise and just came down here after…" Harry told him after downing the last of his drink.

Ron sat down next to him, and started piling food onto his plate all the while muttering what Harry thought was 'bonkers…absolutely bonkers'.

Harry shook his head grinning crookedly, "Where's Hermione?"

"Right here? And here are your schedules Professor McGonagall gave them to me" Hermione said sitting on Harry's other side.

Harry glanced down at his, _why am I in potions? Snape would never let me in_.

"Wicked! We got DADA first up…but we still don't know who we got for our teacher" said Ron.

………….

Harry's neck was itching…now that was not an odd occurrence except right now Harry had the intense feeling of someone staring at him.

He was currently standing outside the DADA classroom with the rest of his class mates, Gryffindor and Slytherin, waiting for their new DADA teacher.

Harry looked around; no body was visibly staring at him…

Harry shook his head and secretly checked his weapon holsters: his two wands and his 2 guns.

The feeling of being watched washed over Harry again, and again Harry looked around when an idea popped into his head.

Harry's wand slipped into his hand with a thought, Harry brought it up discreetly and whispered the summoning charm…in this case…with an invisibility cloak.

And suddenly Mad-Eye Moody appeared in the hallway opposite to where everyone was standing, more than a few girls screamed when Moody seemed to pop into existence right next to them.

"Well done Potter!" Moody told him gruffly.

Harry smirked lightly and handed out the Invisibility cloak to Moody.

"What the hell just happened there?" Ron asked loudly.

"I was waiting to see if any of you could tell that there was an unseen watcher…and apparently Potter could" Moody announced to them while opening the door to the class room.

"How were we supposed to know you were there? You were invisible!" Nott exclaimed.

"By being perceptive" Moody replied.

"Now…the first thing we are going to be learning is how to cast non-verbal spells after you get the basics you will have ½ hour to practice before we test your skill" Moody said, rolling his sleeves back for a demonstration.

…….

Harry, Ron and Hermione had it quite a bit easier than the rest of the class as they already had practice with non-verbal spells.

So they were relieved when Moody called them to a halt, as they were all tired from the questions on their knowledge.

"Now we are going to have a duel…using ONLY non-verbal spells" Moody announced, Harry glanced at Ron in a silent question. In his mind he was trying to convey the question _you want to duel me?_

And apparently Ron got it…or miss-read Harry's silent question because the red-head nodded at him.

"I will be randomly picking pairs" beside him Ron groaned at Moody's comment.

…….

"Malfoy, Potter"

_Why does that always happen…like…always?_

Harry faced Malfoy, there was no trademark smirk on the blonde's face…so Harry relented to not totally humiliate him.

"Bow"

"Fight"

Harry waited for Malfoy to make the first move.

Malfoy sent a Disarming hex to test Harry's defenses; Harry stepped to the left and let the spell brush past him.

Malfoy shot out 5 spells, one after the other, shooting them right to left.

So that Harry couldn't dodge them.

Harry calmly put a shielding spell that he had been working on; it was easy to hold off the blonde's spells as they had lost a lot of their power without being verbally pronounced.

But, Harry noticed with shock, his shield was way below his standard as well, as Malfoy's spells started having an effect on his shield.

Now it was Harry's turn to test his opponent.

He shot a weak banishing hex at Malfoy and predictably Malfoy dodged…and came back to his exact same position as before.

Harry mentally noted the detail as he sent another weak spell to Malfoy…and he dodged and came back the same way.

Harry fought to keep a smirk on his face as he sent a weak disarming hex right at Malfoy's chest.

Again the blonde dodged, eyes on the spell as it sped past him, and stepped back into his position…just in time to take a powerful stunner to the chest.

Malfoy was knocked off his feet as the spell impacted.

Applause erupted around them as the duel ended.

Moody clunked up onto the stage and revived the Slytherin on the ground, "That was a well fought duel; both had the initiative to test the opposition. But in the end Malfoy was duped by tactic called "Spell Chaining" it is a non-verbal move, where you trick the opponent by sending two silent spells in quick succession with the first one with intent to distract".

"10 points to both houses"

Harry actually went up, surprising everyone, and shook Malfoy's hand.

Malfoy, shocked, returned the handshake and went down to sit next to the boy Harry had seen him with yesterday.

As Harry sat down with his own friends, he wondered how Malfoy and the other boy were faring in the civil war of Slytherin…

…………

"Did you see my duel Harry?" Ron exclaimed, practically bouncing right next to his friend.

"3rd spell Harry, third, only took me three spells!" Ron told him proudly.

Harry grinned crookedly, "Very nice Ron".

"What have we got now?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione, as she knew most of the answers relating to school.

Hermione sighed and shook her head at Ron, "Well, Harry and I have Potions…I think you have Divinitiation".

"I bet Snape will take one look at me and send me out" Harry said gloomily.

"We'll see Harry" Hermione told him.

"Bye Ron, cya later" Harry told his friend as he and Hermione took the stairs down towards the dungeons.

………

"Welcome to NEWT Potions…I see some expected faces…and some not…so expected" Snape said as he swept into the room, his eyes lingered on Harry's face before he waved his wand at the board.

"A small warm up, I expect flasks on my desk in 20 minutes" Snape told them.

Harry started to unpack the ingredients when Snape tapped him on the shoulder, "Potter…my office…now".

Harry stood and followed the head of Slytherin into his office, carefully taking the books and potion jars…but surprisingly the office was quite cozy with leather adorning almost everything, and dark background of green.

"You may be wondering why I took you in this class…" Snape said interrupting his thoughts

"The Headmaster persuaded me to accept you in this class…but heed my words, if make so much as _one _wrong move you'll be out of my class so fast you won't have time to blink".

Harry said nothing.

"You are dismissed…I want that potion finished".

……..

"What did he say?" Hermione whispered as Harry sat back down and started on his potion.

Harry glanced up at Snape, the Professor was inspecting Malfoy's potion, "That if I stuff up once…I'm gone".

Hermione frowned but said nothing.

…….

Harry finished his potion just as the lesson ended, he packed up quickly and put his potion on Snape's desk.

The Slytherin head of house inspected it, "You put too much spider blood in Potter".

"I will not do it next time Sir" Harry said emotionlessly.

Snape looked up sharply, expecting cheek from the Gryffindor, "See that you do".

Harry nodded and left the room.

Hermione and Ron were waiting for him outside, "Harry…are we going to continue DA this year?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Of course…but things are going to be _bit _different this year" Harry replied, grinning wickedly.

……………

Harry's muscles were screaming in pain, but he couldn't stop…not now…

Harry took a deep breath and started his exercise again.

It was a series of verbal and non-verbal spells, physical moves, and acrobatics.

Dummies popped up at his thought for his wand aiming, and attacks with his katana, Harry had repeated this drill so many times that he swore the Room of Requirement put up the obstacles by itself.

Harry collapsed at the end of it, willing for rejuvenation potions to appear in his hand, Harry downed two and rose to his feet feeling renewed energy coursing through his body.

_That's probably enough for now_

Harry draped the invisibility cloak over himself and stepped out of the room, Harry glanced at his map, looking for patrolling teachers….but found a dot labeled Draco Malfoy…stationary right down the hall.

_I'll check it out…just in case…_

Harry swept down the hall, stopping just in front of Malfoy…

The blonde chest was heaving up and down as he tried to gulp in air.

His robes were soaked in blood, Harry took off his cloak.

Malfoy looked at him with wide eyes but could do nothing else.

"What was that healing spell…I practiced 2 days ago" Harry muttered to himself.

Harry drew his wand and pointed at the Slytherin whose breath was coming in even quicker bursts.

"Rejuvio" Harry whispered as blue light washed over the Slytherin, easing his breathing and giving him some energy.

"Now…what happened?" Harry asked crouching down next to the boy.

"I feel down the stairs…" Malfoy replied defiantly.

Harry snorted, "bullshit"

"I'm taking you to the hospital wing"

"No, I'm fine" Malfoy protested, attempting to stand and failing.

Harry smirked and heaved the boy up, "Looks like you were in a fight…and lost badly"

"I fell" Malfoy said rebelliously.

"You need help with the Slytherins" Harry said seriously.

"I'll deal with it"

"No, you won't…you will get killed"

"Why do you care anyway?" Malfoy asked stopping walking.

Harry turned to face him, "You've changed…for the better I think and I want to help you"

"Come to the Room of Requirement on Wednesday, you know were that is right?" at Malfoy's nod he continued.

"Bring your true friends…and we'll go from there".

Harry stopped again, "We're here"

Malfoy turned around before entering, "I don't want your charity".

"It's not charity…think of it as an investment…I help you out…you help me out"

* * *

**A/N:What do you think? **

**I don't really like it, because I wanted this fic to be mostly action…but I guess I had to have an interlude somewhere eh?**

Thanks to:

Firebirdgs: Thanks for your review, my updating has been really hard lately sorry.

Mi Ana I Numen: Thanks for the encouragement

Angelic Moon: I suppose it could go that…but I don't really want to go that way, too unrealistic for me. And no, this will not be Harry/Ginny…sorry, but I still haven't decided on whether a ginny/Draco relationship is going to happen.

Gaul1: Thanks

Limeincoconut09: Thanks for the review

Wytil: glad you think so

Yenom: I'm glad as well, thanks for the review

White Tiger Black Lion: yeah…I just couldn't write that, it just seems kinda weird to me.

Glow Box: Thanks for the review

Bloodless Ace: thanks


	8. DA

**A/N: I know it's been a very long time since I've updated, but I decided now it was about time I did.**

**I sort of lost my train of thought with this story so bear with me.**

**Thanks a lot to my BETA YamiRose DarkElementalWingedGoddess MANY THANKS!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: DA**

* * *

Harry sighed and rolling up his parchment, he stuck into his robe pocket and stood up from the table, pulling his robe tighter around his body to warm himself. The Great Hall was cold this time of the morning, a fact that Harry had only just realised. Footsteps behind him made him spin on his heels and flick his wand out…right into the face of Tonks.

"Whoa, easy there Harry, you could poke someone's eye out with that thing" she joked.

Harry grinned and holstered his wand, "Hey Tonks, what are you doing here?"

Tonks sighed "Guard duties remember? It must be the most boring job ever."

"Well, isn't that better than being under attack and having to get the students to safety?"

Tonks nodded, "True…but that can't stop me from complaining though."

Harry chuckled as Tonks stepped closer to him, his breath caught as she came even closer, "I've missed you Harry" she said, so close that Harry could feel her breath.

"I've missed you too Tonks" Harry said turning his head to face her.

They both leant forward…but were startled apart by torches flaring and shutters opening, which showered the hall with daylight, as well as rising the temperature dramatically.

Tonks sighed; "I'd better get back to work," she said and threw an invisibility cloak over herself. Harry mentally cursed the castle for ruining the moment.

…………..

"You wake up really early now, you know that?" Ron asked him as he piled food onto his plate, "I mean you are always down here before us now. When did you become such a morning person?"

Harry smiled, "I don't know Ron, it just happened." Harry reached into this pocket, and pulled out a gold Gallon. He touched his wand to what looked like the serial number of the coin. It burned hot in his hand for a moment before cooling down again. Harry looked up just in time to smile at one of Ron's comments.

……….

"Harry!" Hermione hissed at him. Harry looked at her shocked; Hermione never initiated a conversation in the middle of class, especially not Transfiguration.

"What?" Harry whispered back.

"You're starting DA again tonight!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Harry asked confused.

"Nothing…it's just so sudden," Hermione replied cryptically.

"Some new people are coming…I hope," Harry whispered. Hermione looked at him quizzically and Harry just smiled.

………

"Hey, Cadwell" Harry said, walking up to a large 6th year Ravenclaw.

The large boy looked at Harry, "What?"

Harry glanced around, "Do you know about the DA?"

………

Harry looked down at his parchment, _Isabella Higgins- Hufflepuff. _He scanned the crowds of students making their way to classes and saw the pretty Hufflepuff with a group of girls making their way down to the greenhouses. _Oh damn…this is going to be interesting. _Harry walked up to the girls, who instantly stopped talking and looked at him, "Isabella? Could I please talk to you?"

The girls giggled as Isabella stepped forward, "Can we talk somewhere please?" Harry asked.

"Sure" she replied. They began to walk away…with the girls following them, until Harry looked over his shoulder and stared pointedly at them.

"So…what do you want handsome?" Isabella asked grinning, they were behind the greenhouses. Harry pushed his glasses further up his nose in, his trademark manoeuvre.

"Do you know anything about the DA?"

"A little…why?" the grin faded away from the pretty girls face as she squinted at him.

Harry rubbed his chin, "Are you interested in joining?"

"Yes," Isabella replied instantly, noises from behind them told them that the Green house was filling up.

Harry leant forward and pressed a Gallon into her hand and whispered into her ear, "Read the serial code on the coin for the date and time…Do you know anyone that goes?"

Isabella looked up from inspecting the coin, "Yeah."

Harry nodded "Good, follow them to our meeting place then." He walked a few paces away from her before turning around, "Oh and Isabella…don't go showing everyone the coin please, or where you are going, discretion is essential".

………

Harry looked out at the faces of his DA members, some old some new, all eager, all determined. For a second Harry considered telling everyone to go back to their dorms and forget all about DA, fighting…and Voldemort. But, Harry realised he couldn't fight Voldemort alone, and the Order of the Phoenix were not in any hurry to help him. _The Slytherins have not turned up yet. I should have expected them not to._ And yet, just as Harry thought that…the door opened and in stepped 8 Slytherins. Immediately almost the whole room bristled with tension, Harry stepped in between the Slytherins and the rest of the DA.

"They are here at my own request." Cries of outrage filled the room, "We can not afford to be divided now!" Harry said loudly bringing the room to silence.

"And why is that?" Zachariah Smith sneered, Harry turned towards him, but Ron got there first.

"Why do you think you idiot? It's because Voldemort is alive and pissed," Ron yelled, everyone starred at him, including Harry. He clamped a hand over his mouth when he realised what he said, Harry chuckled.

"Now…the room will separate you into groups, it is perfectly harmless," Harry told them all. Suddenly the students were standing in groups surrounded by a glass walls, three groups, one with all of the Slytherins in it except one and, one with the majority of the Gryffindors in it. Harry walked the one closest to him; he saw Hermione standing there, and most of the Ravenclaws.

He passed straight through the barrier, "Well…we certainly do have a collection of brains here, eh?"

The students just nodded, "Does anyone know the 'purpose' of this group?"

As usual Hermione answered first, "Because we are the smartest of the bunch?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "Right, you are the 'thinkers', the 'strategists', and in some cases the 'handlers' of that rowdy bunch of people over there" Harry directed, pointing at the large contingent of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Now, could you put that bunch through some spells and such? I need to talk the Slytherins, so keep those people occupied for a while" Harry said as the wall dissipated from around them and the other group. Harry strode over the last group surrounded by walls, as he passed through the walls turned opaque. Harry stood in front of them silently, _all of the Slytherins…except one, a few Ravenclaws…a Gryffindor and one…Hufflepuff?_ Harry's eyes lingered on Zachariah Smith looking awkward standing in between Slytherins.

"Ok Potter, out with it, what's this group for?" Malfoy asked him with arms folded across his chest.

Harry took off his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt, "Well Malfoy, what use do you think this group has? A group with all of the Slytherins…save one."

"Spies," Malfoy said, face an emotionless mask. Harry just shrugged.

"Thieves" Zach Smith said, again Harry made a dismissive gesture.

"Assassins," a particularly tall Slytherin said softly.

"You are all that…and more," Harry said. "You will be trained in stealth and subtlety, you are to be like ghosts…in and out…with no one knowing your there." By now, most of the Slytherins were sporting some sort of smile.

"So…you will be teaching us this then?" Malfoy asked sceptically.

"To a point…" Harry said, "But from there…we will be learning together." Harry clapped his hands together, "Ok, let's start something I have learnt." Harry closed his eyes and a strip of transparent glass appeared on the floor, "This is an exercise to improve your stealth."

Harry stepped on the strip, around his foot the floor turned a yellow colour, he stamped his foot this time and it flared red around his foot, he did it one more time but this time he lightly laid his foot down on the surface, and no colour appeared.

"Make it across here without it flaring red…that is the exercise," Harry said stepping aside. Zach Smith was first to come up, he went on the very tips of his toes he didn't make it far.

"That is not a good way to walk. You have to be able to move fast and light" Harry told him. He tried again, but still no luck. Draco stepped forward and tried his luck, he didn't go on this toes but in stead went normal footing but with his heel just hanging above the ground. He made it past halfway before he was caught.

"That was a very good attempt, but you stalled too long. You… Have…. To… Be… Fast," Harry told them. "Keep trying this till you get it right…and don't try to cheat either, because A) you can't and B) you get nothing from it if you cheat." Harry walked straight out through the walls and making them transparent with a thought. A spell whizzed by Harry's ear just as he appeared in the room.

"Sorry Harry!" Hermione called from her position next to a blonde Hufflepuff boy.

"I see we have to work on aiming with some of you," Harry said dryly.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long…but well…I got kind of lost with this story.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Hogwarts Incursion

**

* * *

**

**Hogwarts Incursion**

* * *

Harry was feeling great, the DA was progressing splendidly and Voldemort hadn't done anything that has made news in months.

An owl's screech interrupted his thoughts; he looked up from his Charms homework to see a Hogwarts owl swoop over to him at his position in the Gryffindor common room.

_Wonder Boy, _

_The snakes are planning something big…very big._

_We really need to talk._

_Don't write back, it would be suspicious._

Harry read the note twice before rolling it into a ball and tossing it into the fire, there were only a few people who used the nickname of "wonder boy" for him, The Slytherins of the DA and particularly one Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

Harry put away his books and left the common room, and took out his Marauder's map.

He quickly located the stationary Malfoy, standing right outside the Room of Requirement.

Harry casually strolled into the corridor and leant against the wall, Malfoy soon appeared next to him, disillusionment charm fading, Harry cleaned his glasses on his shirt as he waited for Malfoy to speak.

"We think Voldemort might be coming to Hogwarts…" Malfoy said, eyes staring at the wall opposite them.

"Why do you think this?" Harry said, his mind going into overdrive, scenarios racing through his head a mile a minute.

"We have overhead most of the "Death-Eater Slytherins" talking about it, down to orders they had been given."

"Shit!" Harry cursed, "We need to up training, we need to talk to Dumbledore…we need you back in the top dog position of Slytherin."

"How are we going to do that?" Malfoy asked, eyes calculating as he turned to look at Harry.

"Hhmm," Harry stroked his chin in thought, "Public humiliation…um…blackmail?"

Malfoy smirked, "well…it could work."

…………….

"Chocolate frogs…Canary Creams…urgh I don't have time for his rubbish!" Harry said angrily, the teen took out his wand and centred on the statue's forehead.

"Move, or I shall destroy you," Harry said, in what he hoped was a menacing voice, surprisingly the statue actually moved.

_Well…I didn't expect that to work _Harry thought, amazed, the young wizard stepped through hesitantly.

"Come on up Mr. Potter," Dumbledore's voice called down the stairs.

Harry climbed the steps hurriedly; the office door was already open.

"Welcome Mr. Potter…what seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore asked, hands folded in front of his face as he sat behind his large desk.

"Some shocking news Sir," Harry said, looking around the room, Professors Snape and McGonnagal, along with Mad-eye Moody were seated in Dumbledore's office.

The headmaster waited silently for Harry to continue, "I have some…knowledge that Hogwarts is going to be attacked by Voldemort in the near future."

"Why do you think that?" Dumbledore asked, not showing any emotion as he looked at Harry over his interlaced hands.

"I have some contacts in Slytherin, and due to Slytherins undeniable Death-Eater presence, or Death-Eater-to-be's," Harry replied.

"You know some people inside Slytherin? You aren't the most popular person to the majority of the house," Snape asked curiously, with only a slight added sneer to his voice.

"I know some people…I also know that Malfoy isn't Slytherins poster-boy anymore, why do you think that is Professor?" Harry replied, eyes boring into the Head of Slytherin's emotionless façade.

"A temporary power-shift in the hierarchy of a political house…it won't last," Snape said, matching Harry's stare.

"I intend to speed up the transition back to the old hierarchy," Harry said, letting a smile past cross his face.

"Why would you do that?" Snape asked, genuinely surprised at the 'Golden Boy of Gryffindor'.

"I've heard that Malfoy has started to doubt his allegiance to the 'Dark Lord'," Harry said inspecting his nails, "if he comes back into power in Slytherin House, I may be able to negotiate a deal of sorts."

"I told you, you would be good in Slytherin," a voice said from a shelf.

Everyone looked up and saw the Sorting Hat its stitched mouth stretched out into a grin.

"Maybe…but that's not the topic on conversation today," Harry said, avoiding the statement.

"Severus, have you any news about this attack?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Sir…but it hasn't been announced to the dark lord's followers yet, it's only been told to the inner circle."

Dumbledore stood and straightened his robes, "An Order meeting must be called…and evacuation procedure for the students."

"Sir," Harry interrupted, cleaning his glasses on his shirt as if they were just talking about the weather, "if the students are evacuated Riddle may think about a spy in his midst."

Dumbledore halted his movements, "Are you suggesting that I leave the students here as…bait?"

"I'm not suggesting anything Headmaster, but we don't know when Riddle is planning to attack yet. But what would I know about this, I'm just a student myself," Harry said giving a coy smile. "Goodnight Headmaster, Professors," he nodded to each of them and left through the doorway.

"It's times like these I KNOW I made the wrong decision putting him in Gryffindor," the sorting hat announced.

…….

Harry looked around at the gathered Slytherins, "None of you are in Nott's clique?" he asked them.

"Hell no, you have to be 'devoted followers of the Dark Lord' to be in his little group" a tall 7th year boy replied.

"Do you think the majority of Slytherin would follow them to the Dark Lord's service?" Harry asked them.

"Probably, he holds sway over most of Slytherin now," another Slytherin boy announced.

Harry stroked his chin, "it would be beneficial for him to…err…'not have sway'?"

"Oh yes…that would be helpful," said the tall Slytherin, sporting a rather wicked grin.

"So you remember the plan?" Harry asked the little girl, bending down so that he was eye to eye with her.

"Uh huh, I have to walk up to that Slytherin and loudly of accusing of… 'Premature ejaculation'?" the little first year asked pronouncing the last two words with difficulty.

"That's it! You got it, now remember you will not be in any danger whatsoever because I have seven friends with me, all ready to intervene, so go get them tiger and remember to use a loud voice," Harry said, smiling at the little girl.

The first year smiled bravely and walked across the Great Hall to stand in front of Nott and his clique of friends, "NOTT, I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL BUT I WAS WRONG YOU LIKE THE BOYS MORE THAN YOU LIKE ME. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR PREMATURE EJACULATION YOU CAN GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO TUCK YOU IN AT NIGHT!" The first year turned around and stormed away amidst laughter from all the houses. Nott stood to draw his wand in anger but Harry and the rest of the Slytherin DA quietly disarmed him and bound him to the chair, so that all he could do is sit and stew in his anger and embarrassment.

Harry grinned, _Phase one complete._

Harry adjusted his glasses and leant further into the shadows, "He's going to be up here any second, everyone get ready have your faces charmed."

Hurried footsteps echoed up the corridor as Nott swiftly made his way down the corridor, "Why are you in such a hurry Slytherin," Harry said as he stepped from his hiding place, he was the only on that didn't have a charm to disguise himself out of the whole ordeal.

"That's none of your damn business Potter," Nott said as he turned around to walk away from the Gryffindor to find 3 peoples blocking his way, so he turned back around to Potter to find him flanked by two more people.

"What do you want?" Nott spat, trying to hide his fear.

"We don't like the way you are using Slytherin house," A voice called from the underneath the hood from the shadowy figure standing next to Harry.

"Wh-what?" Nott said backing into the wall.

"Stay out of the spotlight Nott, you are leading Slytherin to doom…stick to the shadows and you won't get hurt," Harry said as he and the other Slytherins formed a tight circle around the cowering Nott. Harry pulled his wand out, as did everyone in the semi-circle.

Harry quickly stunned him, "Now you guys have got to sneak in to put him in his bed." Harry tapped Nott's head and the words 'Stay in the shadows' appeared on Nott's forehead then faded. "That will only appear to him when he looks at himself."

The other Slytherins grinned and picked up the unconscious Nott, "Remember to be quiet and use the training you've learnt," Harry called out to them as they quietly padded down the corridor.

_Phase two complete_

The next morning saw a very shaken up Nott trying to find his appetite for breakfast as Harry watched him across the hall.

He followed Nott around whenever he could, making the Slytherin very jumpy by the end of the day. "Are you almost done with Nott?" Ron asked him at lunch.

"Almost, I have one more thing to do tonight which I think will make him piss his pants," Harry replied, grinning evilly.

Harry snuck into the Slytherin dorms courtesy of one of his Slytherin associates telling him the password, and waited near Nott's bed in his invisibility cloak. The Slytherin entered the dorm first and settled into his bed with a sigh of relief.

Harry wordlessly bound Nott to the bed with his wand and bent down close to his ear, "I thought I said to stay in the shadows Nott," the Slytherin immediately tried to move but couldn't, Harry conjured a snake on the bed which made its way up to a desperately squirming Slytherins head. Nott tried to scream but found he couldn't. Harry released the binds on his bed and voice when the snake neared his head. Nott quickly knocked the snake aside as he leapt from his bed with a girly scream and launched himself down the stairs.

He emerged in the common room still screaming to come face to face with pretty much the whole of Slytherin in his pyjamas. "Had a nightmare did we Nott?" Draco called out to the quaking Slytherin as he strutted his way through the Slytherins to stand in the middle of the group.

Nott turned wide eyes towards Malfoy, "You did this didn't you? You made the snake attack me!" Nott screamed and ran at Malfoy who quickly drew his wand and sent a bludgeoning hex right into Nott's ribcage, sending his backwards to land on his back.

Nott jumped up with a yell and lunged at Malfoy again, only to be slammed against the back wall viciously by another spell from Malfoy.

"You are a failure to his prestigious house Nott," Malfoy sneered at him, Nott just slumped against the wall unconscious.

"Someone take him to the hospital wing and say he fell down the stairs," Malfoy ordered, immediately two Slytherins rushed out to pick up Nott and left the common room.

Malfoy turned back to the rest of the house, "Nott was going to make this house the scourge of the wizarding world, be glad he didn't succeed."

Scattered clapping erupted as everyone made their way to their dorms, while stopping to offer their comments on how bad Nott was to Malfoy.

From his vantage point in the corner, Harry watched everything from under his invisibility cloak. _I should have brought popcorn to watch that spectacle._

Soon it was only Malfoy left sitting in front of the fire, Harry flicked his wand at the various exits and entries to the common room to set up warding charms.

Harry uncloaked himself to appear in a seat next to Malfoy, who didn't seem surprised to see him. "You know…I didn't expect you'd be able to do it…but you did and I'm thankful," Malfoy said turning to him, displaying a rare show of emotion.

Harry waved away his thanks, "Just remember that you have to make sure that they think Voldemort is a bad option. You did well tonight Draco," He said and cloaked himself.

"Yes…bad option…" Malfoy whispered as he stared into the fire.

* * *

**A/N: **Please REVIEW! I need to know what you think.


	10. Communication

**A/N: IMPORTANT! To those who have seen the latest Harry Potter movie, you may have noticed that Krum's eyes were clouded over and the had an overall sinister appearance when he was under the imperious curse. I will be using that in my story, so just remember that everyone can SEE when someone is under the imperious curse.**

**

* * *

**

**Communication**

**

* * *

**

The forbidden forest looks menacing at the best of times but when it could be harbouring enemies reading themselves to attack…it looks positively terrifying, at least it did to one young wizard watching it from the Gryffindor common room thinking about the future.

_We've done everything humanly possible to prepare for battle, all of us have…_

"Mr. Potter, you are wanted in the headmasters office, maybe there you can actually concentrate," Professor McGonagall frowned at him as he tore his eyes away from the window and have the decency to look shame-faced as he packed his things up and left the classroom.

Hogwarts was quiet, as if it knew what was coming, but Dumbledore had made everyone keep it a secret for as long as possible.

The staircase was already open and ready for Harry as he entered, _must be important _he thought to himself as he walked into Dumbledore's office.

"Harry, my boy, we have things to discuss," Dumbledore told him as soon as Harry stepped through the doorway.

"We have done every possible thing to ensure the safety of the students," Dumbledore started, "now that we have spare time, I want to pass down to you an ancient magic, it isn't used nowadays because the complexity for seemingly easy spells but what the common man fails to realise, I have not," Dumbledore said, smiling at Harry over his folded hands. Harry stared at his headmaster, not really understanding what he was talking about.

"It is sometimes called as 'Arcane Magic'. It is very complex, and thus is why the common witch and wizard have done away with it, for easier means of spell casting."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see why I should learn it then either, Sir."

Dumbledore chuckled, "But there are reasons why I still practice it. There are spells of fathomless power that can be performed using Arcane Magic, but you have to have a…knack….if you will, for the performing of these spells," Dumbledore told him, sighing slightly.

The headmaster produced an old tome from underneath his desk and opened it in front of Harry, "Now, let's start shall we?"

Harry still didn't really understand why he should learn this, but took out his wand anyway. "To do anything in Arcane Magic, you have to draw a rune, whether this is visible or in your mind. To draw a rune, first you have to start it off with "Cieto". Start off by doing it verbally, it is capable of being said mentally but let's start with the basics".

"Cieto" Harry said softly, and golden ball of light appeared on the tip of his wand.

"Good, now I want you to trace that rune on the page in front of you in the air."

He did as he was told; carefully tracing the diagram he saw on the book in front of him, gold fire hung in the air that dripped from his wand as he moved it.

"Very good, when you come to the end of your rune there are various ways to finish it. You can either jab your wand forward as if you are doing a full stop, or you can mentally seal the rune in your mind which will cause it to activate as well."

The young wizard jabbed his wand forward causing the air borne rune to fade and bright shining light to appear.

"That's all? I could have gotten pretty much the same thing if I'd used 'lumos'" Harry said, frowning at the bright light.

"Like I said, that's why most witches and wizards have discarded this way of spell casting. But try the rune on the next page, it may not work for you as it is not simple like the previous one," Dumbledore said, fully expecting Harry to fail in his attempt.

Harry flipped the page and began tracing the rune in the air, faster this time as he was gaining confidence. Harry jabbed forward, completing his rune with gusto and was almost blown back by the force of the silver ball of power exploded out of his wand and decimated whatever was in it's way in the headmaster's office.

"Holy crap, sorry headmaster, I didn't know that was going to happen," the young wizard screeched as he rushed about trying the salvage the office.

Dumbledore stood there gob smacked, _how did the boy do it…that was a truly advanced piece of rune craft. He must have a gift._

"Not to worry my boy, the office is repair able, what I want to know is how you performed that rune in such a way," Dumbledore said, gesturing for the Gryffindor to take his seat again.

Harry sheepishly looked down, "I know this sounds stupid, but it's like my…instincts…or something….where like…telling me what to do and stuff. Sorry I can't explain it better."

"That's perfectly all right Harry, I want you take this book and read through it, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon at 5 for more training."

Harry nodded and, after taking one more look at the shattered office, left down the stairs.

_Instincts… _Dumbledore thought, stroking his long white beard.

Harry sat down in an empty common room; the usually rowdy Gryffindor common room was vacant for all except one lone wizard, sitting in front of a dwindling fire with an abnormally large tome on his lap.

'_The Rite of Inner-Communication'…what the hell does that mean?_

'_A rite to active link with your own soul mind and hear clearly the sound of your thoughts…' that doesn't sound to be bad._

He stood and drew his wand carefully tracing the intricate rune in the air above the book, taking a deep breath, Harry found the courage to seal the rune and finish the spell. Harry's world turned black immediately, and yet the only thought going through the wizard head was…_damn I'm hungry._

A blinding white room was the first thing Harry noticed when he woke; the second thing was that he was surrounded by males that looked remarkably like him.

"Are…you my ancestors?" Harry asked raising himself to a seated position.

"Ancestors? Fuck that, we're you…" A well built version of himself answered, he had no glasses and his hair was cut short across his head. Harry looked around the figures in the circle. "Err…are you sure?" Harry asked, really doubting the sanity of these mysterious figures. A tall version of himself stepped forward, he was adorned with all sorts of strange objects, but the most intriguing aspect of his appearance was the eyes…they seemed to glow with an unnatural light.

"What Drek bluntly explained is true, we are you, we are all spawned from the same soul mind, and although we have lived different periods of history we are essentially the same person," the tall one explained, bending down and offering a hand to Harry.

Harry took the offered hand and raised himself to his feet and glanced around at the gathered individuals. "So…this is what that rite was meant to do? Put me in contact with you?"

Another figure stepped closer to Harry, this one was tall as well with long flowing robes of black, he had tiny glasses that sat on the end of his nose and were tinged blue for some odd reason. Unlike the first two speakers, this man had Harry's messy mop of hair that fell to his shoulders. "Yes, but we have been in contact with you before this time, don't you remember whisperings of knowledge where there should have been none? Instinctual movements and spells?"

"That was you!" Harry exclaimed, bewildered by the knowledge.

Everyone nodded, "But why are you helping me? Isn't there like…some sort of afterlife?"

"Indeed there is, but we were given a task a very long time ago and you are the final incarnation of our soul mind. You have to finish what we started so that we can finally get the rest we have so longed for."

Harry cradled his head in his hands, "This is about Voldemort isn't?"

"That is his name in this era, but he was known to different names to each of us," a short looking version of himself told Harry, he had wire-frame glasses and raven coloured hair that fell just past his ears.

"We are here to help you kill Voldemort…for the last time, you're the final incarnation. There are no more chances now, we either win or we lose."

"Jeez…no pressure," Harry muttered under his breath, the room erupted in chuckles as apparently even whispers were heard.

"We will be with you every step of the way, and we are not sure if Voldemort has got into contact with his past incarnations as you have so we may have the advantage…for a short time anyway."

"Study up young one."

And with that Harry awoke in the common room.

"Now…how do this work? Do I have to do the spell each time to contact them?" he whispered to himself.

_**No Harry, we are here with you now, we feel what you do and we learn what you do.**_

"Wow…so you can feel pain and happiness and stuff?" Harry asked, apparently to himself.

**_Yes, we can feel it all and…we were wondering….is there any change for a snack? We're starved!

* * *

_**

**A/N: Well, I was going to start the battle in this chapter but I decided not to at the last minute.**

**REFER TO A/N AT TOP OF PAGE**


	11. Loyalties, Battle and History

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay everyone, I write in my spare time and I haven't had much spare time for a long while.**

"Speaking"

_thinking_

_(Mind speech to a select person)_

_**(Mind speech to whole group)**_

_**(Mind speech to Squad)**_

_**Soul voices to Harry**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Battle, Loyalties and History_**

* * *

****

"So why were we chosen over all the others?" Harry asked his soul brothers, they were once again in the white room which Harry assumed was his soul.

The most primitive looking version of him stepped forward, "well…it started at the start of time, with me. We made a mistake…a very big mistake" he sighed.

"You must understand, at the beginning, those that were given magic by the creators were tasked with overseeing the beginning stages of Humanity's growth, us in particular. But we grew impatient with pace they were taking to reach intelligence and maturity etcetera so we used our power to give them knowledge…power…and unfortunately ambition and everything that went with it" He paused for a moment thinking, "We thought it would make our job easier, but after that it got much, much harder. Some humans started displaying signs of magic, they started to thirst for it and they were getting very powerful, very fast. One man in particular…he wiped out much of the competition from the humans that harnessed magic until he was finally the most powerful human being existence, he defied the laws of the magic, of the universe. If not for us he would have enslaved the human race at that time and humanity would be doomed, we stopped him…barely but could not fully kill him" Harry interrupted him for a minute, "what do you mean by 'we', it was just you wasn't?"

The man shook his head, "No, there are others that are connected to the same soul mind as you, and have reincarnated as many times as you have because of the same mistake they have to rectify…but I was the leader, as you are here…even though this time around you are but a child. In the end it will depend on you just like he has for aeons".

Harry took of his glasses and ran fingers through his hair, "wow…here everyone is thinking that I'm so noble, just a kid that was in the wrong place at the wrong time and now its like I'm not doing it for the good of the world but rather to get back into the good books of the creators of the universe".

They all grinned, "Puts a weird spin on the whole hero thing doesn't" the man before him said. Kil'Shael stepped forward, his glowing eyes catching Harry's attention once again, "Enough of the history lesson, Voldemort hasn't found a link with his past versions so we should have the upper hand, at least for a while. Let's get back to practice, this arcane magic could be very useful as your trump card".

* * *

_**Harry wake up! There is someone creeping towards you**_

He woke with a start, hand flying to the sheathed dagger he constantly kept on his ankle and grabbing the silent creeper with his free hand, bringing his dagger up to his assailant's throat.

"Harry! It's just me, Tonks!" the 'assailant' whispered.

He let go of Tonks and sheathed his dagger, "What are you doing here?"

"I j-just wanted to see you" Tonks whispered sheepishly.

Harry smiled, and gestured for her to wait before drawing his wand and waving it around them. "Ok, I cast a silencing charm around us" Harry told her, not bothering to whisper anymore. They sat there in awkward silence for a few moments before they both started speaking at the same time. "Well…you go first" Harry said shyly.

"How have you been?" Tonks asked, equally as shy.

"I've been good…missing you though" Harry said, grinning slightly.

"I've been missing you too Harry" Tonks said quietly, moving closer to Harry.

He reached up an brushed a strand of hair off Tonk's face, their heads slowing inching closer to each other. Harry's lips gently brushed tonks, causing tingles to race down his spine.

"Ahem"

Harry sighed, turning around to view the intruder.

"Headmaster! I…err…I w-was j-just checking in on Harry" Tonks said, face as red as a tomato.

"Indeed" Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling ever so slightly, before his expression turned grave.

"Death Eaters have been sighted entering the Forbidden Forest. We must prepare" Dumbledore said, nodding at Harry, "We need you in my office as soon as possible".

Harry nodded and dragged his trunk out from under his bed.

"I'll talk to you later Harry" Tonks whispered and left the room.

Harry took a deep breath and rested his hands on his trunk, slowly opening the clasps.

_The day has come…the battle for Hogwarts is neigh_

_**Aye, don't lose focus and do something stupid**_

_I won't._

He donned the suit he was given for his birthday, slipping his necklace under his shirt.

Harry strapped both his guns to his chest and his katana across his back, and finally placing both wands in the two wrist holsters.

"Where you think you're going?" A male voice called from behind him, Harry turned already knowing who it was. Ron was standing behind him with full battle gear on.

"A meeting of something, probably just a false alarm" Harry said, falsely cheerful.

"Bull shit, I'm coming with you" Ron said sternly.

"No, you're not…if you want to do something summon everyone to the Room of Requirement, I'll meet you there later" Harry said to him, breezing out of the room.

* * *

"What's the plan Dumbledore?" Moody asked, once everyone had gathered in the room.

Snape, McGonnagal, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Shacklebolt and Harry were all present in the room and listening intently to Dumbledore who sat behind his large desk.

"We could pull everyone in the order onto active duty for tonight but we STILL wouldn't have enough to evenly match the Death eaters" Dumbledore said with a deep sigh.

"Well, I have a different tactic in mind then Professor, I'm not sure how acquainted with muggle history you all are…but there have been many encounters when a numerically superior and technologically superior force has been beaten by a smaller force with primitive means" Harry said making his way to Dumbledore's desk and placing a infamous piece of battered parchment onto the desk.

"With this map, we can keep on step ahead of the enemy at all times, by using stealth and passage ways through the school we can trap them, scare them, and break them without high casualties" Harry said, activating the map and displaying to everyone, sharing a quick grin with moody as he passed him.

"That would be a good plan Potter, if our order members had the skill of stealth work and subtly" Moody growled, both eyes focus on Harry.

"No? Then we'll have to use the ones I have trained…we have been training for a long time Professors, we know what to do" Harry said taking glasses off and cleaning them.

"Potter, I doubt you and your little Gryffindor trained DA have a subtle bone in their body" Snape sneered at him.

"Sorry to disappoint you Sir, but the stealth contingent of the DA is predominantly Slytherin" Harry told him, smirking ever so slightly at the stunned expression that flitted across the Head of Slytherin's face. Harry let a low whistle.

4 figures appeared to detach themselves from the wall and gathered in formation around Harry, all of them wearing almost identical suits to Harry's.

"There are more, but these are the only ones I brought to demonstrate their skill, by using a mixture of magic, stealth and skill they are almost perfect. We tried to replicate my suit as best we could for all of them" Harry said gesturing the students around him, their faces shrouded by spell and cloth.

Moody stood up and came with inches of the stoic student standing to attention on Harry's right, "Do you really think you can match the Death Eaters" Moody growled to the still student. He moved his head ever so slightly to see Harry, who nodded.

"Yes Sir, they have strength in numbers and fear not skill" a charm cleverly distorted his voice to change tone and depth every few words.

Moody nodded and stepped back, "I think we should go with Potter's plan Dumbledore, it just might work".

"Come with us Professors and we'll show you the rest" Harry said, opening the door.

* * *

"We've been training for a long time, each has a different area of expertise" Harry said gesturing to the students.

"That group of fighters there are called the "Eagles", they are the…brains if you will"

Harry said pointing to the group of students that were gathered around Hermione who was briefing them on what Harry had told her. "Those rowdy bunches there are the warriors of the DA, the 'Lions' is their codename" he said, this time pointing towards the large group of students slapping each other on the back and talking each other up.

"And finally that sneaky group, they are the… 'Vipers'" Harry said nodding at the group quietly talking to each other, shielded in all their secretive gear.

"We'll separate the Lions and Eagles into squads of 4" Harry said moving around with the Professors.

Harry stopped, "Headmaster, are you familiar with the rune of multiplying?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Ok Sir, then I'm going to need your help in something, I need you to cast the rune as I do mine" Harry said, drawing his wand.

"Hermione, you know that you're going to be in charge of communications and directing us with the map right?" he asked, calling the brunette over.

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask you about that, how am I going to communicate with you all?" Hermione asked, frown creasing her features.

"That's what we're going to settle right now. Stay still and keep your mind blank" Harry said, drawing a miniature rune onto the girl's temple but didn't close it.

"Now Professor", Dumbledore quickly drew a rune in the air, causing the rune on Hermione's temple to appear on everyone's in the room.

The runes faded after a few seconds.

"You can now talk to everyone, take a minute or two to figure it out, it should come naturally to you if I did that spell right" Harry told her.

_(Harry? Can you hear me?)_

_(Yes, Hermione. Were you thinking just of talking to me or everyone?)_

_(Just you)_

_(Okay Hermione, try Everyone, then try just to Dumbledore)_

_**(Everyone? Can you all hear me?)**_

Everyone in room nodded at her, but Hermione's eyes were still closed in concentration.

_**(I'll be using this to inform you of things. Don't bother replying back)**_

_(Headmaster? Are you ready?)_

_(That I am Ms. Granger)_

"Okay! I think I'm set with this mind speech thing" Hermione said, nodding to Harry.

"Everyone, you can speak to each other by thinking of them and sending a message, try doing this now with your neighbour. But be aware that when you do this, Hermione can hear you" Harry said to everyone.

He walked over to Ron, "Okay Ron, you'll going to be in command of the Lions and Eagles as a whole but they are going to separated into squads of four, I'll leave you to name the leaders of these squads" Ron nodded sharply and turned to give out orders.

Harry looked around and sighed, _How many will die in this coming battle?_

_**We have no way of knowing that…but with careful planning and Hermione directed the troops away or to enemies as she sees them, most should live.**_

_I wish they didn't have to fight_

_**Right now, they're probably wishing that too**_

_You're right…_

Harry walked up to the front of the room and called for hush, everyone complied immediately, "Ladies and Gentlemen…today we fight the very face of evil, I see in your eyes the fear that I feel, courage is not the absence of fear everyone…remember these halls, remember the good memories, remember your friends and remember the ones that have already been lost to this war! Today you fight for them! Today you fight for hope! Today you fight for HOGWARTS!" A great cheer rose up as he finished his speech; a recurring chant of "Hogwarts" was shouted over and over from the children to the Order members. He walked over to the Vipers already geared up and masked, "Well everyone…this is your time. Many of you were considered prime candidates for Death Eaters yourselves, this is your time to prove them wrong. Draco you take half and ill take the other half. Stealth and precision everyone" Harry finished, pulling his covering over his mouth and the wrapping his mop of hair up.

A great resounding boom shook the foundations of the school, one or two screams rose up but were quickly silenced.

_(Dumbledore, are all the students somewhere safe by now?)_

_(Yes Harry, they are deep in the dungeons with some of the teachers guarding them)_

"It's go time everyone! Hermione, you and your selected go to the Headmaster's office as quick as you can! Lions and Eagles go to your starting positions!" Harry yelled, nodding at Malfoy to leave with his group.

Harry searched the faces of Wizards and Witches running to where they were supposed to be and sighted Tonks, he ran over and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a strong kiss. "That better be you Harry" she mumbled after they broke apart.

Harry chuckled, "Stay safe" and he was gone.

* * *

_**(The Death eaters are inside, they've broken up into scouting groups looking for prey)**_

_(Harry, you have a group of 5 DE's heading your way)_

_**(Head's up boys, we've got 5 coming our way, hide! And hit them in the back as they pass. Silently now)**_

Harry's Vipers seemed to melt into the shadows as the Deatheaters neared their position, the Deatheaters walked pass them without a backward glance. The Vipers silently came out from the shadows and non-verbally stunned each Deatheater in the back and they went down like clockwork.

_**(That was easy)**_

**_(Don't get cocky, not all of them will be that easy) _**Harry warned as they dragged the bodies to a nearby class room and continued patrolling.

_(Seamus's pack of Lions are retreating from Deatheaters, they could use your help. They are 200 metres in front of you)_

"Follow me!" Harry whispered and took off down the hall, his viper group following on his heels.

**_(Stop here! Verbal stunners as soon as you see them ) _**Harry told his group, as they positioned themselves in wating.

_(We're waiting around the next corner as soon as you come round, hit the deck as fast as you can) _Harry bethought the Seamus.

The sound of fighting was coming closer, a lone green spell whizzed past the corner making Harry angry.

They could hear Seamus and his group sprinting every closer to them.

Harry's knuckles were white on his wand as he fought to contain him self from jumping around the corner and shooting a spell too soon.

Seamus and his group raced ran the corner and dived to the ground just as they were told to, the Deatheaters didn't.

"Stupefy!" Harry roared, making a stunner rocket of his wand and smash into lead Deatheater, all Deatheaters hit the ground again. Seamus's Lions thanked them and dragged the bodies away.

_(Harry there is another group of Deatheaters approaching from behind, they are sprinting towards you!)_

"Incoming from behind! Ready yourselves" Harry whispered to his group.

They melted back into the shadows again and readied themselves by hiding behind statues and suits of armour. 8 Deatheaters came speeding down the corridor shooting balls of light in front of them. "There's one! Avada Kedavra" He screamed shooting the curse at Viper no longer in shadow behind Harry.

The boy dived to the ground to avoid the curse, Harry swore and leapt from the shadows as the Deatheaters ran past, drawing his Katana out and straight into a Deatheater that was running. They stopped and turned and were attacked from behind once again as Harry's comrades leapt from the shadows to help. Harry threw his Katana at a Deatheater, impaling the man through the chest, he rolled out of the way of a killing curse and smoothing pulled his gun out of the leg holster and shot the culprit in the chest. Before blowing a hole in another one with a Bludgeoning Hex at close range, the raven haired wizard dived forward and kicked out a Deatheater's legs and punching him in the throat as the man landed. He rolled to his feet and pulled his katana out of a dead Deatheater and looked around for another victim…there was none. The Deatheaters were all dead…not stunned but killed by him and his Vipers. "Good work boys…rest easy in the knowledge that you killed bad men" Harry said hoarsely, wiping his katana on a Deatheaters robe and sheathing it.

_(Harry, Draco is having trouble I think, there are Deatheaters with him but I think he has been taken hostage. He's on the 3rd floor heading towards the statue of Smith's Sin)_

"Quickly now men, follow me" Harry said taking it off down the hallway.

They found the group on the 3rd floor, the vipers were all stunned and tied up floating behind the Deatheaters except for Draco…he was standing free and walking on his own accord.

_What…what is going on?_

_**I think you've been betrayed**_

"Potter, I know you're there, come out or we'll kill these students" Malfoy said, eyes wiping to Harry's hidden position.

Harry stepped into the light, "Why Draco…you could have been free from your father's faults but you follow in his footsteps instead" He said, shaking his head slightly.

"Shut up! You know nothing of my life" Malfoy screamed, pointing his wand at Harry's chest.

"You don't have to do this Draco…I can help you" Harry told him, stepping forward slowly.

Malfoy looked torn, as if he was fighting an inner battle, "Malfoy, don't even think of it. Don't make me kill you" A voice that belonged to McNair said to the blonde.

"Tell Voldemort to stick it up his arse" Draco sneered, turning and seeing Mcnair's head splatter against the wall as Harry dove into action.

Harry's vipers dove out of the shadows as well, along with Malfoy they killed and stunned everyone of the Deatheaters there.

Silence reigned as the last Deatheater fell, "You did the right thing Draco" Harry said quietly as his vipers revived the rest of Draco's unit.

"I hope so" the blonde muttered as his team rose.

"What happened?" they asked groggily, "Malfoy was breaking his final bonds with Voldemort" Harry told them.

They looked silently at Malfoy for moments, "You chose the winning side Malfoy" a boy said finally and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

_(Harry, all the Deatheaters have grouped together and are fighting the Order and Lions in the Great hall. They have been picked off for a while and now they've banded together. They need your help, this is the final battle for Hogwarts)_

"We have to leave, they are fighting in the great hall, I'm afraid we must join in open fighting" Harry said, pulling back his hood and face guard as did Draco.

They took off down the hall towards the stairs.

* * *

The Deatheaters still had numerical superiority but it was an even contest.

The vipers joined the battle, flinging a arsenal of spells at the Deatheaters, who were firing Killing curses left and right. The tables have been upturned to use as cover, Harry ran over to the one which Dumbledore was using.

"Sir!" he said sitting down next to Dumbledore, "there's too many and we can't defend against the killing curse" He said sadly before standing and rapidly shooting spells which Harry had no idea what they did.

_**Harry, it's time to use your trump card. Do you remember the flaming dance rune?**_

_Yes_

_**Now would be a GREAT time to use it!**_

"Sir, I'm going to cast a complex rune, I need a distraction to get their attention away from me for a while" Harry whispered, Dumbledore nodded and ran towards the table that moody was using and together they cast a volley of spells at the Deatheaters to draw their attention.

Harry stood up and took a deep breath, "Cieto" he said and started a waving dance that formed an intricate rune around his body. A spell flew right past as he neared the end of the rune.

_**Concentrate! Forget about them**_

Harry lunged forward, pointing his wand towards the Deatheaters and finishing his rune, causing great whips of fire to leap from his person and wrap around all visible Deatheaters, burning them to death. The rune had greatly reduced the Deatheaters numbers and raised the morale of the Order and students.

Harry slumped down behind the table, and waited for his energy to come back.

_**Come on Harry you can't sleep now, they still need you to lead them**_

Energy flooded back into his body and he leapt up to feet and drew his 2nd wand in his left and bethought to identical runes of destruction, causing silver balls of energy to explode out of his wands into the Deatheater ranks, "HOGWARTS!" he roared racing forward towards the Deatheater ranks, dodging spells and weaving bloody death around him with his wands and runes. His movements began to become just like his training routine, he shot, he slashed and he shot some more. He looked over his shoulder to see his school friends and the Order charging after him, a bone breaking hex smashed into his stomach but the armour took most of the blow so no bones broke but it drove Harry to his knees. He looked up to see Ron run past him and drive his claymore into the Deatheater standing above Harry. He stood and roared again, the Deatheaters would rue this day.

Harry looked around at the carnage and destruction that used to be the Great Hall. Hogwarts was saved and the Deatheaters repelled, the death toll was yet to be counted though.

_**You might have lost some friends but in the end you saved a lot more then you would have if you didn't have your friends fighting with you**_

_I hope so_

"Harry!" someone screamed from behind him, he turned and saw Tonks running towards him. Harry grinned and picked up Tonks in a huge bear hug, he could feel her tears wetting his blood soaked suit. "I'm so glad you're ok" she whispered looking up into his eyes.

"Me too, I-" He never finished his sentence because at that moment darkness claimed him.

* * *

**A/N: Wow…that was pretty long, I hope you all liked it and sorry again for the wait.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
